INOCENTE YO JA!
by ste33
Summary: Hola me llamo Caterina pero lo más allegados me dicen cat. Mi sobrenombre se lo debo a mi abuelo ya que dice que cuando era chica siempre que me quedaba dormida en sus brazos me removía


YO INOCENTE JA

 **Prologo**

Hola me llamo Caterina pero lo más allegados me dicen cat. Mi sobrenombre se lo debo a mi abuelo ya que dice que cuando era chica siempre que me quedaba dormida en sus brazos me removía

Te cuento yo soy una chica normal 1,68 buen cuerpo (aunque yo no lo creo es lo que me dicen mis amigas) pelo largo hasta las caderas color negro azabache ojos verdes mi carácter es llevadero pero eso si nunca pero nunca me hagas enojar porque puedo ser la maldita piedra en tu zapato je.

Tengo una posición económica buena. Lo que sí tienen una excelente posición son mis abuelos maternos.

Se preguntaran porque entonces la mía es solamente buena simplemente porque mi mama renuncio a todo por amor.

La cosa fue que mi abuelo no quería a mi papa y le dijo a mi mama que si se casaba con él la desheredaba y así fue. Pero cuando nací yo todo cambio.

Mi abuelo quiso darle la herencia a mi madre pero ella la rechazo anhelando que no la necesitaban y que todo quedo en el pasado. Mi abuelo desde entonces me consiente en todo pasamos todos los fines de semana juntos (de viernes por la tarde hasta el domingo al medio día) pero no crean que me tiro a un costado de piscina a tomar sol no no.

Los viernes salgo del colegio tomando dos colectivos para llegar a la casa de mi abuelo, ya que le avía dicho que no mandara al chofer porque no quería que mis compañeros inventaran cosas, bueno como iba diciendo los viernes llegaba a su casa eso de las dos de la tarde él ya me esperaba para ir al aeropuerto así tomábamos su aeronave personal y nos dirigíamos a la casa quinta que tenía en las afueras de la ciudad.

Mientras llegábamos al pueblo "SANTA REGINA" yo así mis deberes (si es que tenía) porque una vez que llegaba descansaba una hora hasta que llegara mi profesor de arte marciales, a los siete años empecé con kalaripayattu, después continúe con Taekwondo y ahora estoy con Eskrima.

Los sábados por la mañana temprano pactico tiro al blanco con arco y flecha y pistolas, por la tardes boxeo y el domingo como dice mi abuelo es sagrado vamos a misa y cuando llegamos a la finca preparamos todo para la vuelta.

Claro todo esto lo practico sin que mis padres sepan ya que cuando se lo pedí me dijeron que eso no era para mí pero gracias a Dios que tengo un abuelo consentidor.

 **CAPITULO 1 EL COMIENZO**

Siento un ruido en el fondo un ruido constante que poco a poco me hace despertar cuando puedo raciocinar tomar consciencia un poco teniendo en cuenta mi estado de flojera recuerdo que hoy es lunes - diablos la escuela- veo el celular (el producto constante del sonido) y son las 6:30

Me levanto de prisa me meto al baño abro la canilla de la ducha. Mientras se va calentando en agua voy lavándome los dientes, cuando termino me fijo si ya calentó el agua y esta ideal enseguida me saco mi piyama (que es un pantalón corto con una camiseta de tiras, es que me gusta dormir cómoda) y me meto al agua me baño tranquilamente mientras repaso lo que tengo que hacer en el día. Me termino de bañar y me voy a mi habitación mi madre me escucha salir del baño y me dice que me apure porque tiene que hablar con migo.

si mama me pongo el uniforme y bajo- al decir esto me meto volando a mi cuarto y me cambio

el uniforme consiste en una camisa blanca una corbata azul con rallas amarillas (si ya se es horrible pero es parte del uni), pollera tableada de color azul ( de largo es 8 dedos arriba de las rodillas ) medias azules (largas hasta 4 dedos antes de la rodillas), zapatos negros y en un bolso aparte del escolar llevaba el uniforme deportivo ya que hoy teníamos deporte y por supuesto todo lo necesario para el aseo personal ( el uniforme consistía en verano un pantalón corto color azul y una remera amarilla con el instintivo dibujado al frente del colegio y en inviernos los pantalones cortos eran remplazado por unos largo mismo color y arriba de la remera y el buzo del colegio que era igual diseño que la remera).

aquí estoy mà que sucede - mi madre me pone el desayuno en la mesa y yo empiezo a devorármelo

mira tu padre se va una semana de viajes de negocios y yo quiero aprovechar ese tiempo para hacer unas modificaciones a la casa, redecorarla, necesitaría que vallas esta semana con tu abuelo a él ya le avise y también en la escuela - la quedo mirando con una cara de no comprender el por qué - toma esta llave y no la pierdas jamás. a tu regreso veras todos eso si te quiero el sábado por la mañana

ok mami lo que tú digas pero hoy si voy al cole o me voy directo a lo del abuelo

como tú quieras hacer yo te diría que vallas para que te pongas de acuerdo con alguien y te pase los deberes por chat

está bien mà pero tengo entendido que el mismo colegio te lo mandan al menos así lo hicieron con Martin y Vera el semestre pasado cuando se ausentaron pero iré por las dudas nunca viene mal una ayuda extra - le guiño un ojo con cara picara

Termino mi desayuno y me voy a esperas el bus mientras estoy en la parada recuerdo las actividades del sábado enseguida me preocupo y marco el número de mi abuelo

 **LLAMADA**

Hola abuelo te ya … - fui interrumpida por el

Hola cat no te preocupes que ya te organice tus actividades ya está todo arreglado estudio por las mañanas actividades por la tarde. Te parece bien- adoraba a mi abuelo me conocía a la perfección

Tan solo falta una cosa la misa

Por eso no te preocupe averigüe y en el pueblo hay misa los miércoles a las 20:00 hs por eso puse los miércoles tiro al blanco ya que tienes al mejor de los profesores ósea yo ja jajá - mi abuelo el modesto pero era verdad era muy bueno por eso me enseñaba el

Bueno abue hasta la tarde ya viene el bus te quiero

Nos vemos cat y cuídate

 **FIN DE LA LLAMA**

Le hice señal al colectivo este paro me subí, pague mi boleto y me fui a sentar atrás del todo avía un lugar

 **CAPITULO 2 LA REMODELACION**

 **POV CAMELIA (madre de catalina)**

 **HACE UN MES ATRÁS**

Pasa algo amor te siento un poco preocupado, tensionado sabes que puedes contar con migo verdad

Todo está bien cariño no te preocupes - pero avía algo muy profundo que me decía que no era cierto

 **EN LA ACTUALIDAD**

A los dos día de haberle peguntado a Joel si todo marcha bien empezaron las amenazas por teléfonos no dije nada pensando que era un error pero al seguir las amenaza tuve que utilizar de mis viejos contactos (el hijo de mi padrino de nacimiento que se dedicaba a ciertas cosas al igual que mi padre y el suyo) era de mucha confianza sabía que no diría nada.

Me confirmo lo que yo más sospechaba mi marido por tener un buen corazón avía prestado su firma para sacar plata de donde no debía (mafiosos) pero mi cuñado murió en un accidente junto con su esposa y ahora le cobran a Joel la cosa que es muchísimo dinero.

Yo trate de juntar lo más que pude, pero no fue suficiente así que lo use para construir una caja de seguridad debajo de la cama de cat, por eso le entregue esa llave saque todas las fotos existente de ellas y la cambie por otras que la lucían muy diferentes por si la buscan igual no deje ninguna a la vista para que ella no la viera pero tuve que hacer albanes nuevos los originales con todo lo demás que tiene valor y que la involucra a ella fue a para a esa caja de seguridad tan solo por la dudas

 **Pov Catalina**

Por fin llegue a la escuela me dirigí a secretaria para saber cómo iba hacer esta semana que me ausentaba es que justo mañana tenia examen y era muy importante. Me preguntaron si podía hacerlo hoy mismo al cual respondí que si así que las dos primera horas no entre a clases y me quede en dirección con la directora asiendo el examen (menos mal que venía estudiando con una semana de anticipación) la verdad no me hace falta estudiar mucho tengo una memoria privilegiada todo lo recuerdo y cuando digo todo es todo hasta el detalle más insignificante o mire de reojo por eso presto mucha atención en clase (pero esto lo sé yo a nadie se lo he dicho ya que para mí es normal).

Cuando termine me dijeron que no comente el examen con nadie al yo respondí que por supuesto que no lo aria, cuando Salí me dirigí al salón al llegar toque la puerta

Pase - estaba el profesor de literatura

Disculpe profesor puedo pasar llegue tarde … - fui interrumpida por el

Si señorita Aguila ya fui informado tome asiento por favor

Gracias

Al sentarme alado de Martin me pregunte que me avía pasado al cual √respondí que en el recreo le contaba.

Toco la campana y nos fuimos al gran árbol los tres

Y que paso - pregunto Martin

pues na da que tuve que hacer el examen de historia hoy porque me voy toda esta semana con mi abuelo

queeeeeee! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

me imagino que te vas a compadecer de nosotros y nos vas a decir que toma cierto - me dice Martin poniendo cara de perrito triste bajo la lluvia

sabes que no puede hacer eso sino le bajan punto a ella - dice vera, al cual Martin le pega un codazo y le dijo

gracias vera casi la convencía y tú lo arruinas - le dice poniéndose a llorar falsamente

Me da mucha gracia y me empiezo a reír. Cuando paro de reírme le digo más o menos algunos puntos clave que se si lo dicen bien lo aprueban lo cual ellos anotan. No le doy todas las preguntas porque si no los profes podrían sospechar. Después de eso el resto del día transcurre normal hasta la salida me despido de mis amigos y me dirijo a la casa de mi abuelo. Al bajar del colectivo veo el semáforo todavía está en rojo cruzo corriendo para no perder el otro bus y un imbécil que se cree el dueño de la calle pasa a toda prisa y casi me atropella

fíjate por donde vas acaso sos daltónico que no ves que el semáforo sigue en rojo - le grito yo y un par de gente me ven aterrorizada

no soy daltónico y yo que vos voy cuidando lo que voy gritando por ahí o acaso no sabes con quien te metes - me responde el desconocido

y caso tu si sabes con quien te metiste - me voy deprisa para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca y me subo al cole el cual arranca enseguida.

 **CAPITULO 3 – ENTREVISTA**

Por fin llego a la casa de mi abuelo pero no percato que el extraño (descripción de Edgar 1.72, ojos verdes, pelo castaño claro casi rubio, y un cuerpo muy bien formado gracias al gimnasio) venía siguiéndome cuando entro saludo al de seguridad como siempre acostumbro hacerlo y escucho una vos de tras que dice

vete despidiendo de tu empleo porque esta son tus ultimas horas aquí- me giro y lo veo saliendo del auto – encima entrando por la puerta principal o acaso el de vigilancia es tu novio no por eso puedes entrar por donde se te ocurra

Veo que Javier (así se llama el de vigilancia) está por responderle algo y yo le hago un movimiento con la mano que apena es notado por el extraño y él se calla

por empezar él no es mi novio y ahora que aparte de daltónico eres acosador que es lo que quieres ya vete y déjame tranquila y da gracia que no te denuncie

hazlo y veras que con migo no tenías que meterte

y ya te dije que TU tampoco así que vete – me doy vuelta y entro a la mansión de mi abuelo y le digo al guardia en vos baja solo para que el me escuche – no lo dejes pasar y nada de información – y en vos alta le digo – CHAU QUE LA SUERTE TE ACOPAÑE – siempre lo digo cuando me salen las cosas como yo quiero

Cuando entro me topo con mi abuelo que me mira y al instante me pregunta

que hiciste y conseguiste catalina

pues yo no hice nada tan solo ice un examen y salió a la perfección era uno muy difícil

El mayordomo entra y le pasa el teléfono

señor lo llama el joven Edgar Robles – haciendo una reverencia

para que llamara _ hola Edgar que sucede….. entiendo ahora doy la orden no te preocupes – corta el teléfono y se dirige al mayordomo – dile al de seguridad que lo deje pasar – se güira y me mira – está segura que es eso

si abuelito es solo eso – me giro y me voy para arriba a mi cuarto

POV OSCAR (abuelo de cat)

hola Edgar que sucede lo esperaba a tu padre

hola señor Pereira mi padre tubo unos inconveniente y no pudo ver pero me mando estos papeles para que se lo diera

Catalina estaba agachada en los escalones superiores escuchando y viendo todo y pensó *qué suerte la mía venia para acá* poniendo cara triste cuando ve que entran al despacho se levanta y entra a su recamara

muy bien muchacho eso es todo

no señor hay otro tema aparte que me gustaría hablar con usted

bien entremos a mi despacho – una vez adentro y cerrando la puerta tras él dice – tú me dirás

hace unos momentos tuve un intercambio de palabras con una de sus empleadas la cual me ofendió bastante y me gustaría que se hiciera algo como para que no se quede en la nada usted comprenderá que no se puede quedar así

si por supuesto si me dice quién es, mejor como supongo que no la conoce la are llamar – toca un timbre y el mayordomo aparece

usted dirá señor que se le ofrece

hazme el favor de formar fila a todas las empleadas en un momento vamos

Al salir al salón estaban todas las empleadas formadas

bien tú dirás cuál de ellas fue

Él la mira una por una y no la allá. En eso toca el timbre el mayordomo abre la puerta y deja pasar a un hombre

señor llego el profesor de natación de la señorita

o cierto tenía que preguntarle a cat si quería empezar pero no tuve tiempo llámala y veremos ahora mismo si quiere – se dirige al joven profesor de unos 20 años – tiene algún inconveniente

no señor ninguno

Le la orden al mayordomo que llamara a cat ahora lo mira a Edgar

y bien ya la ubicaste

no señor no está….. pero si…..

En eso cat baja con el mayordomo y el la ve

es ella señor

Ho ya veo pero ella es mi nieta catalina

Catalina lo mira y le dice

te dije que no sabías con quien te metías – con una sonrisa de suficiencia mira a su abuelo – me llamabas abue

si te presento al señor Galán es profesor de natación te interesa tomar clases

me dejas entrevistarlo primero

si claro vallan al despacho – se jira y lo mira a Edgar – bueno aclarado todo no hay más que decir yo hablare con ella

muy bien señor disculpe usted pero porque toma el trasporte público si es su nieta

porque ella así lo quiere…. Bueno hasta luego y saludo a su padre

hasta luego señor

Mientras tanto en el despacho

Pov catalina

bien dime tu nombre completo si estudia a donde si trabajas donde en fin háblame de ti

bien me llamo como bien dijo su abuelo Oliver Galán tengo 19 años a punto de cumplir los 20 estudio para profesor de educación física tenía una pasantía pero por inconveniente ya no me pueden tener trabajo como cadete en el edificio de su abuelo un día me vio que anda distraído y me pregunto porque le conté la razón y me dijo que si usted me aceptaba iba a averiguar cómo era el tema de la pasantía y aparte me iba a pagar un sueldo como si fuera un verdadero profesor particular por lo que me deja más tiempo libre para poder estudiar mejor y dejaría de ser cadete

¿qué le molesta ser cadete?

No señorita es que somos muchos hermanos y mi madre trabaja todo el día porque la pensión de mi padre no alcanza y yo siendo el mayor de todos no quiero ser otro cargo para ella así que lo que gano de cadete iba para la universidad y si usted me acepta ahora también puedo ayudar a mi mama para que por lo menos deje el trabajo de la tarde noche ya que es muy peligroso para que ella regrese sola a casa

Comprendo bien queda contratado cuando está dispuesto a empezar

Cuando usted lo diga bien ya mismo

Si ya estoy preparado – al salir se da con que Edgar se está marchando

Su abuelo la ve y le pregunta

Y que paso

Ya está abuelo contrata otro cadete porque este sé que como mi profe jeje – su abuelo ase una afirmación y se dirige al despacho a ser todo el papelerío para que le cuente como una pasantía

Edgar mira al nuevo profesor mientras cat sube a cambiarse. Oliver es de unos 1.70 metros ojos color café, pelo rojizo tirando a rubio un físico de muerte nada que él tenía que envidiar. Sube la cabeza y ve bajar a catalina con un biquini que consistía en un sostén y un short al llegar abajo le dijo

Así piensas tomar tu clases

Y a ti que te importa – lo mira al profesor y le dice – OL vamos allá te puedes cambiar después Guillermo te dirá los procedimientos

Si – dijo este y agacho la cabeza con vergüenza de verla así él también pensaba que iba ser una malla entera

*tiene razón porque me molesto tanto* - pensó Edgar se dio media vuelta y se fue

CAP 4 VOLVIENDO A CASA

La semana trascurrió tranquilamente con mis clases de siempre, la nueva de natación y lo que me mandaban de la escuela a mi regreso ya tenía que dar dos exámenes más y uno que avía dado por la red.

Ya era domingo y yo regresaba a casa

Hola mà ya estoy aquí – cuando entro noto los cabios.

Lo primero que note es el cambio de color de las paredes de blanca pasaron a salmón, lo segundo fue que avía cambiado todas las fotos por cuadros

Hola catalina te gusta el cambio que ice está linda la casa verdad – me dice mi madre saliendo de la cocina que también la avía pintado pero a un verde agua y más cuadro colgado adecuado al ambiente y los dibujos que yo le avía hecho ya no estaban

Y mis dibujos mà

Lo guarde todos nunca me desharía de ellos – me dice con una sonrisa amplia- vamos a ver como quedo tu cuarto

Y subimos las escaleras el color rosado de las paredes fue cambiado por un lila fuerte combinado con fucsia mis fotos también habían sido sacada y en su lugar más cuadros de artista y cantante que me fascinaban y una alfombra debajo de mi cama que sobresalía color negra peluda

Mà está fantástica pero ahora me queda una duda para qué es la llave que me diste

Con esa llave vas a poder abrir la caja fuete que está debajo de tu cama que cubre la alfombra tu tiene una copia y nosotros la otra no tenemos mucho pero lo que tenemos lo quiero proteger que te parece

Fantástico

Y así pasaron las semana y llego fin de año pase de año en el colegio (en el penúltimo año) vinieron las fiesta, que la pase en familia y hoy dos de enero me voy a pasear con mis amigos a la playa de pina mar

A mis amigos le dije que me avía ganado unos boletos para 3 persona con estadía en una casa con vista al mar con playa semiprivada ya que era lo único que se compartía (cuando en realidad era la casa de mi abuelo y fue el regalo de navidad al cual le pedí le rogué que no allá ningún sirviente)

Al llegar con mis amigos depusimos a revisar la casa vera y yo nos fuimos a ver los cuartos ya que avía uno para cada uno y Martin se dirigió a la cocina nosotras elegiríamos lo mejores para nosotras cuando entramos al cuarto principal que yo sabía que era de mi abuelo lo reclame mío más que nada por si había alguna pertenencia del él aunque sabía que no avía nada que lo involucrara a él o a nuestra familia era enorme su propio closet y baño mi amiga vera escogió el que estaba al frente de la escaleras.

La aviación de vera era también grande con un clóset y baño privado y con terraza la tercer cuarto también era grande pero sin terraza. De repente se escucha un grito de abajo

cata, vera hay comida como para un mes y como para 10 persona cada día te lo ganaste completito, y los cuartos como son

Cuando estaba llegando a donde estábamos nosotras ve la habitaciones dice

la mía no tiene balcón - y nosotras nos pesamos a reír por la cara de perrito abandonado

bien ya que dices que hay comida suficiente que tal si preparamos algo y lo metemos al refrió así cuando vengamos cansado tenemos comida hecha – dije y mis amigos asintieron

Bajamos a la cocina y empezamos a preparar comida que se pueda refrigerar como milanesa, hamburguesa, salsas y cosas por el estilo cuando terminamos nos fuimos a la sala a ver unas pelis ya que era un poquito tarde para ir a la playa pero mañana lo pasaríamos genial.

CAPITULO 5 DIFRUTANDO DE LAS VACACIONES

Al otro día cuando nos despertamos desayunamos y preparamos el equipo de mate (1) y algunas cosas para almorzar en la playa y así pasar el resto del día allí

Cuando bajamos a la playa (ya que estaba a unos pasos de la casa por la puerta trasera) nos acomodamos.

Martin y yo nos entramos al agua a nadar y jugar un rato mientras vera tomaba un poco de sol

POV VERA

Mientras Cata y martin se iban a dar un chapuzón yo tomaría un poco de sol pero la verdad es que avía visualizado unos chicos jugando voleibol y quería disfrutar de la vista (si me encanta mirarlo cuando asen deportes que puedo decir me encanta como se mueven sus musculo jeje)

En eso que estoy "tomando sol" cae la pelota cerca mío y un chico de unos 1.70 más o menos con una cabellera castaña tirando a rubio como rayos de sol y con un cuerpo que deja boquiabierta a cualquier chica se viene acercando y quejándose de algo así que no puede jugar y atrás de el viene otro chico que se me hace un poco familiar de unos 1.68, ojos celeste y pelo negro con un físico de muerte también)

disculpa me puedes alcanzar la pelota – dice el chico de cabellera castaña con rayo de sol

si toma – le digo muy educadamente y porque no coqueteando un poquito ya que por venir aquí me avía peleado muy feo con mi novio porque es un celoso de no más poder

Pero eso no quiere decir que lo valla a engañar ¿no?

Mientras me levantaba para acercarle la pelota su amigo se acercó hasta llegar a él y no sé como pero martin estaba cerca de mi * en que momento vino martin * cuando me levante total mente veo a su amigo y me quedo rígida sin saber cómo reaccionar y el también

vera dale la pelota no ves que quieren seguir jugando y tú te quedas quietecita como si hubieras visto un fantasma – me dice martin y reacciono

Y él y yo decimos al mismo tiempo – tuuuuuu!-

¿qué ase aquí? – digo yo y al mismo tiempo él dice

Menos mal que era un viaje de chicas "tus amigas" – dice Alexis. Si señoras y señores era mi novio al cual le dije que venía con mi amiga en mi defensa martin se sumó a último momento y cuando se lo dije supuestamente él no podía venir

Pues si estoy con una amiga

Pues yo no veo a ninguna aquí tan solo lo veo a el – y ahora lo mira a él que si la mirara mataran el pobre de martin ya estaría fusilado – y tu más vale que no le hallas puesto un solo dedo en sima porque eres hombre muerto

Me puedes decir en que estoy metido ahora vera porque no entiendo nada – dice martin mirándome todo despreocupado

En nada martin no te preocupes yo lo arreglo – le digo

Ok – saca de la nevera (2) una botella de agua y se sienta en la arena

Y se sienta de lo más tranquilo esto es increíble – mira a su amigo y le dice – a ver tu Edgar dime que arias en mi lugar si te encuentras con tu novia en un lugar donde supuestamente va a venir con su amiga porque supuestamente se ganó un premio y te la encuentras con un amante

Martin de la impresión escupe el agua y se levanta de un salto y su amigo le contesta

Yo le rompería la cara y …. – no termina porque martin lo interrumpe

Pues discúlpame amigo pero en mi defensa debo decir que ella no es mi tipo – se gira y me mira – y tú dices que no me preocupe resulta que es tu novio y ¿sabes quién es? – sin dejarme contestar el sigue- pues claro que sabes y dices que no me preocupe estás loca vera o que

No le grites a mi novia

Hay ya martin esta todo bajo control quieres

Que pasa aquí? – pregunta cata

POV CATALINA

Que pasa aquí? – pregunto al ver que vera y martin están discutiendo con otros dos a medida que me voy acercando veo a Alexis lo conocí cuando éramos niños *espero que él no se acuerde de mi sino tendré que dar muchas explicaciones y no quiero* el otro chico estaba detrás de él y no le podía ver la cara por el reflejo de sol

Nada cata es que me encontré con mi novio y como siempre saca conclusiones muy deprisa

No cambias verdad – dije sin darme cuenta

Disculpa pero nos conocemos- me dice Alexis gracias a dios no me reconoció

A ti no te decía le decía a mat tú debes de ser el novio de mi amiga verdad tu nombre era…. – me hago de la le pensar y como siempre lo cargaba con un apodo que solo yo le decía por un lunar que tenía un poco más adentro en la cabeza cerca de la oreja derecha en forma de luna que si no me equivoco no se lo avía dicho a nadie porque le daba vergüenza decía que era muy femenino yo lo sé porque una noche que se quedaron en el catrín de mi abuelo le rasure justo esa parte de la cabeza que le obligo a usar una gorra todo el verano y no molestarme más si me avía puesto insecto en el bolsillo de mi vestido favorito – no no no me digas era "LUNITA" no no espera osito – así le decía mi amiga de cariño – hay no era Alexis

Espera como me llamaste – dijo * yo y mi bocota porque no aprendo a dejarla callada que me veo más bonita jeje *

Alexis – dije con cara de inocente que no rompe un plato – bueno mira yo vine con mis amigos a disfrutar y si al principio éramos ella y yo por que no sabíamos si iba a venir martin porque se había llevado una materia y al estar todo el fin de semana estudiando ya que los padres le dijeron que si la sacaba venia pues que cree la saco y esa misma tarde nos venimos

Y porque no contesta mis llamadas ni mensajes a ver – dice Alexis olvidándose como lo llame

Pues simple para que no me de lata de que no la llamaba, de que no le mandas mensajes, de que te parece si … y todo eso le saque la batería y no pensaba devolvérsela hasta que nos varillamos – subo los hombros para no darle importancia

Bueno ya que esta todo aclarado porque no seguimos todo como si nada hubiera pasado – sale su amigo de atrás y lo reconozco * realmente no es mi día de suerte* me doy media vuelta y pero él dice

Mira a quien vengo a ver aquí nada más y nada menos que … - y no lo dejo terminar

Están jugando al vóley cuanto son – el que me responde es Alexis

Somos 5 y él era el réferi – señalando a Edgar por supuesto este se dio cuenta que mi intención con callarlo era que no hablara de más y dijo

Bien podemos armar un equipo entre todos que les parece ustedes 3 más Alex con tras nosotros 4 y el que pierde hace lo que el otro equipo diga

Ok me parece perfecto

Mis amigos me quedaron mirando y no tuvieron más que aceptar.

 **MATE:** es una infusión hecha con hojas de yerba mate, planta originaria de las cuencas de los ríos Paraná, Paraguay y el curso superior del Uruguay. Estas plantas previamente secadas, cortadas y molidas forman la yerba mate, la cual tiene sabor amargo debido a los taninos de sus hojas. Por esto, hay quienes gustan de endulzar un poco el mate con azúcar, miel, stevia o endulzante no calórico. La espuma que se genera al «cebar» se debe a los glucósidos que la yerba mate contiene. Es típico de Argentina, Uruguay y Paraguay.

 **NEVERA:** Caja portátil de material aislante que sirve para conservar fríos alimentos y bebidas en viajes, excursiones, etc.

 **CAPITULO 6 EL PARTIDO REMPLAZADO POR MAL TIEMPO**

Y así nos acercamos a los otros chicos que fueron presentado como león, mide 1.60, ojos café, unos buenos abdominales, no como una tabla de chocolate pero atrás la vista, pelo castaño pero tiene hecho unos reflejos dorado le queda lindo con esa piel bronceada, el otro amigo era Zacarías también de un 1.65, ojos negro como la noche, un cuerpo no muy desarrollado pero yendo en camino, pelo rojizo y por ultimo Kevin mide 1.70, ojos marrones claro como avellanas, un cuerpo bien formado (ya que juega al basquetbol ), pelo castaño con rulos con un largo que casi le llegan a los hombros en la punta de su cabello lo tenido con un anaranjado rojizo causaba un efecto así como fuego le quedaba muy bien para ser sincera.

Cuando estábamos por empezar el partido empezó a chispear y el partido fue cancelado y nos dirigimos a juntar nuestras cosas pero Edgar no se quería quedar con las ganas y cuando terminamos de juntar las cosas dijo

Y si vamos a jugar paintball (1)

El cual sus amigos dijeron que si los míos me quedaron mirando pero martin dijo

Por mí no hay drama siempre quise ir a jugar eso pero nunca tuve la oportunidad ya saben escuela – levanto los hombros como indiferencia yo lo aparte a los dos para que ellos no nos escucharan

Vos martin sabes a lo que te estas metiendo

Si – dijo martin no muy seguro rascándose na nuca – es el juego con arma que lanza pintura no es así

Si exactamente eso es – tu que dices vera

Pues nuca agarre una ni siquiera de video juego y vos – contesto vera

Yo pues no he jugado nunca a eso pero me parece que no hay otra opción o si – dije

Pues yo en los videos juego no lo hago tal mal – dijo martin

Lo que yo sé que ellos lo juegan una vez al mes- con martin la miramos para que nos diga de donde saco esa información- ya saben mi novio. ósea cuando están en el colegio su curso se lleva mal con el otro y en vez de arreglarlo a las piñas como en nuestras escuela lo hacen así – se levanta los hombro como no dándole importancia

Bien ósea tenemos un profesional y uno que en lo videos juegos es bueno que dicen lo asemos

Si – responde los dos al mismo tiempo

Ok dejen que yo hable – los dos asienta con la cabeza y yo ruego para que Alexis siga sin reconocerme y me mande al frente nos acercamos a ellos – bien hablamos y decidimos que si pero los equipo son igual que antes Alexis viene con nosotros – Edgar puso cara de poco amigo- es lo justo ustedes son cinco chicos con experiencia en este juego y son mayoría en este equipo hay uno que bueno en los juego – no aclare bien a propósito jeje

Ok no hay problema además dos experto contra cuatro lo tenemos ganado igual – contesto Edgar – bien esta es la dirección lo esperamos allá.

Fuimos hasta la casa y ahí me encaro vera

Se puede saber de dónde conoces a Alexis – me dijo seria apenas entramos al comedor martin se puso a ojear una revista sin danos importancia

De que hablas - dije

Pues el sobre nombre ese que le pusiste "lunita" como sabes que tiene un lunar en forma de luna

Bien por lo menos no tiene secreto con tigo … - fui interrumpida por martin

Este sí que sabe gastar el dinero y producir más yo quiero ser como el – gira la revista y nos enseña una foto de mi abuelo

Si es un gran hombre – digo

Se dice que está solo en la vida que su mujer murió hace un par de año y que de hija no quiere hablar le pregunta si es verdad sobre el rumor de que tiene una nieta o nieto y el responde sin comentario. Sin duda me gustaría ser su nieto sería maravilloso no creen – dice martin leyendo una entrevista que le avían echo

Y valla que es increíble – hable sin darme cuenta

Y tu como lo sabe – me mira vera con los ojos serrado y achinadito

Pues digamos que tienen a la nieta frente a ustedes y que me presto su casa para vacacionar con mis amigos- digo con cara de pena y interrogatorio

Lo sabía, lo sabía, no podías ganar una casa por un fin de semana y con toda esa comida algo sospechoso avía haaaaaa soy amigo de la nieta de Óscar Pereira

Pero vera no lo tomo también

No lo puedo creer que nos allá ocultado algo así como pudiste

Pues quería tener amigos auténticos por eso me aleje de todo eso y es por eso que conozco a Alexis aunque debo reconocer que lo obligaban a juntarse con migo siempre fue sincero ninguno nos soportamos y así conseguí amigos sincero, autentico.

Está bien te creo pero solo porque no se vivir sin ti jeje – dice vera con cara de pena y tristeza

Ahora es súper importante que no se lo digan a nadie ya saben no quiero pertenecer a ese mundo no me gusta por eso mi mama renuncio a su herencia para estar con mi papa

Haaaaaaa que romántico – dice vera

Bueno ahora vamos juntemos una muda de ropa para poder bañarnos allá y cambiarnos de ropa por una más cómoda.

 **PAINTALL:** El _**paintball**_ (en español "bola de pintura") Las armas son accionadas por aire comprimido, CO2 u otros gases, para disparar pequeñas bolas rellenas de pintura a otros jugadores. En esencia es un juego de estrategia complejo en el cual los jugadores alcanzados por bolas de pintura son eliminados del mismo a veces en forma transitoria, a veces en forma definitiva dependiendo de la modalidad. Contrariamente a lo que se piensa, es uno de los deportes de aire libre más seguros. En otros países pude conocerse por gotcha,

 **Capítulo 7 A MI JUEGO ME LAMARON**

Una vez que llegamos entramos por suerte fue una leve llovizna pasajera (no moja pero molesta jeje) los chicos ya nos estaba esperando se acerca el que atiende aparentemente es el dueño

Bien chicos ya conocen las reglas – nosotros tres movemos las cabeza con cara de miedo – de acerca Alexis a vera y le susurra

No te preocupes yo te protegeré – y le da un beso en la mejilla

Claro lunita y nosotros quien los protege – le digo mirándolo y vera me mira con cara seria – digo Alexis – y le pongo una cara a vera como diciendo conforme a la cual ella asienta y me sonríe y yo le pongo los ojos en blanco

Por qué …. – y el dueño interrumpe

Bien la regla son las siguientes todos los jugadores deben llevar una máscara protectora, normalmente de plástico que cubre toda la cara y se curva sobre las orejas. Los jugadores se eliminan unos a los otros del juego al tocar a sus oponentes con una bola de pintura que se llegue a romper al impactar contra ellos, y les deje una marca de pintura visible. Las reglas sobre la medida que debe tener una marca de pintura para ser considerada como impacto válido pueden variar, pero no cuentan las marcas de pintura dejadas por una bola que se rompa contra cualquier otro objeto antes de llegar al jugador (lo que se conoce como salpicadura). Cuando un jugador es marcado, se elimina de la partida. un jugador a cierta distancia de un oponente que no le haya visto (normalmente d m) le debe pedir que se rinda (gritándole una frase previamente acordada) antes de disparar. Si el oponente accede verbalmente o levantando las manos o la marcadora, se considerará tocado, y eliminado de la partida. Por el contrario, si rehúsa o intenta cualquier acción hostil (como girarse para disparar), el jugador que ha pedido la rendición puede disparar. Aun así, mientras espera respuesta, este jugador puede ser alcanzado por los disparos de otros jugadores. Ser blanco de una bola de pintura des de una distancia tan corta puede resultar doloroso, y se considera educado y de buen deportista ofrecer al oponente la oportunidad de rendirse siempre que sea posible en lugar de disparar innecesariamente desde demasiado cerca.

una vez que termino con todo el discursito que casi me duermo a la mitad nos llevó a uno por uno a dar tres tiro en blanco en movimiento con las máscaras puesta esto lo hacía el para que los precipitante como nosotros tres veamos más o menos como se iba a ver

Quieres empezar tu – me dijo el dueño instructor

Bueno seré la primera – me dio una máscara prácticamente rallada y con poco de pintura salpicada no se veía casi nada una vez solo en el cuarto de tiro de practica

Bien cat que ases aquí y porque pretendiste que no sabes lo que ases

Hola Simón pensé que no me avías reconocido y la respuesta ya la sabes y así debe quedar nadie sabe de mis habilidades aunque hay tres que saben quién soy pero sé que son de fiar y guardaran el secreto

Bien si tú lo dices ahora tira vamos – la verdad que los tres tiro lo acerté pero al salir él dijo

Bien no te preocupes adentro será diferente – y entro con vera

Que paso no acertaste ninguna – dijo Edgar

Pues acerté una pero me dijo que trate de no disparar en ese lugar – respondí

Que ligar es ese si se puede saber – dijo Zacarías

Pues ahí donde a los hombres lo hacen arrodillar y pedir clemencia – dije con una cara de ángel y picardía al mismo tiempo

Pues procura no hacerlo quiero tener descendencia – me dijo león muy cerca de mi oído que al gírame para mirarlo nuestras nariz quedaron a milímetro de distancia

En eso sale vera que le dijo que estuvo bien y entro martin. Al salir martin nos pusimos unos mamelucos guardamos nuestras cosas en unos casillero recomendados elegimos lo colores de la pintura nosotros elegimos el rojo y ellos el azul y empezamos el juego

Teníamos diez minutos para esparcirnos una vez los cuatros adentro y escondido digo

Alexis vos anda con vera por allá yo me voy con martin por este otro lado te parece

Ok sabes mucho para no saber nada "CAT" – dijo Alexis y yo mire a vera para ver si ella le avía dicho algo al cual ella respondió con un negativo de cabeza – ella no fue te recordé

Ok aunque sigues lento como siempre jeje- le dije – ahora ya sabes boca serrada y si le ases daño a mi amiga otra vez te puedo asegurar que te despides de tu amiguito el cual a mi amiga le divierte demasiado - le apunto su parte bajas él se mira y asiente

Comprendí no lastimar más a vera ahora en marcha – responde Alexis y nos separamos todos

Ya llevamos como unos veinte minutos y no veíamos movimientos hasta que un yuyo se mueve y lo detengo a martin le hago seña de silencio ya que estaba a punto de hablar y nos escondemos vemos que de los arbusto sale Kevin solo le digo a martin que dispare y al mismo tiempo lo hago yo martin erra pero yo le acierto y chocamos la mano con martin en silencio. Kevin mira para todos lado pero no nos ve en eso veo que mira asía arriba y le ase un movimiento de cabeza este le ase una seña como que vio a alguien cuando veo donde mira y es a martin le hago seña que corra pero este no entiende por lo rápido que lo hago y en susurro le digo "corrreeee" y entiende pero en donde se movió ya le dispararon y sale junto a Kevin y en venganza le doy justo en sus parte nobles ya que estaba arriba mío cuando el mira asía bajo se da cuenta que estoy yo y dice

Preciosa te dije que quería tener a nuestros hijos – dijo león

Pues no será con migo leoncito y ahora afuera que quedaste eliminado – le conteste con una cara de superioridad y una sonrisa de lado

Y me encamino más adentro con cautela y en después de un rato se escucha

¡ Salieron dos azules y un rojo !

Y arriba de un árbol escucho

Quien se abran ido les dije que separarnos no era buena idea

Desde unos arbustos escondidos le grito

Te rindes Zacarías – le grite este mira para todos lados pero no me encuentra y piensa a disparar a unos arbusto – eso dice que no adiosito – y le doy en el brazo este se baja del árbol rezongando y yo salgo de mi escondite y le digo – ha y gracias por la información

¿Tú sacaste a los otros dos? – pregunta con una cara de no puede ser

Pues uno saco martin el otro fue de suerte y creo que este también – levanta los hombros y me voy dando saltitos

A los diez minutos se escucha

Salió otro azul afuera quedan adentro tres rojo y un azul que gane el mejor

Y así paso unos veinte minutos más al cual pienso *Alexis y vera se deben estar besuqueando por ahí y no buscando nada* en eso veo un movimiento y quienes eran taran la parejita feliz al cual llego a su lado y les digo

Bien ya vasta – lo miro Alexis – estas con nosotros o en contra porque veo sus armas llena

Ok ok ahora que quedamos nosotros tres no nos separemos y busquemos al que falta – dijo vera

Bien yo voy al medio de ustedes dos así presta más atención – le digo

Está bien – responde Alexis

Unos quince minutos más y vemos que unos arbusto se mueven a la distancia los tres nos preparamos para disparar y vemos que es Edgar Alexis dispara y erra a propósito inmediatamente le pego un codazo a vera y esta dispara y yo al mismo tiempo dándole en una de las piernas la abrazo a vera

Te felicito vera le diste le diste – y Alexis nos mira con cara de no creer lo que paso

Me acerco y le digo bien bajito para que vera no escuche

Que pasa Alexis no te alegra o le salió mal la jugada de complot – jira su cabeza rápidamente y me dice

Lo sabias

No lo sospeche cuando herraste a propósito y ahora me lo confirmas, chaito- y le palmeo el brazo

Me voy saltando como una nena chiquita y él se queda mirándome sorprendido y con dudas.

 **CAPITULO 8 LA APUESTA**

POV VERA

Estaba muy contenta porque avía acertado y gracias a eso ganamos el juego cuando levanto la vista, es que se me avían desatado los cordones, veo a cat hablando con mi novio no le di importancia lo que me llamo la atención es su retirada de niña chiquita la conozco muy bien y sé que lo ase únicamente cuando se sale con la suya me acerco Alexis

Amor todo bien – lo miro y el parece salir de un transe

Si amor porque lo preguntas

Pues la retirada de Catalina me sorprendió que te dijo

Pues que está contenta de ganarle a mi amigo Edgar – responde mirando por donde se fue cat – vamos amor a ver que podemos pedir de premio

Pov Catalina

Cada uno entro a los respectivos baño a asearse y cambiarse de ropa mi grupo nos aviamos reunido afuera en una pequeña cafetería para discutir nuestra recompensa

Que se disfracen hoy para cenar en un restaurante – dijo martin

Que paguen todo ellos total son 4 – dijo vera

Pues que bailen en una tarima de una disco- dijo Alexis

Y que les parece si juntamos su ideas y la acemo una sola – todos me quedaron mirando no entendiendo – no se preocupen yo me encargo

Le ice seña que vinieran don nosotros estábamos y el que habla es león

Y amorcito ya decidieron – dijo y Edgar lo mira como si en ese momento fuera su peor enemigo

SIP pero retira eso de amorcito – le digo

Vamos si sé que te gusta – me responde el

Bueno, bueno ya. En fin lo que tiene que hacer es pagarnos la cena y las entrada a la disco y una vez adentro bailar arriba de la tarima una música de nuestra elección….. – no puedo seguir por que me interrumpen

Eso nada más pensé que sería al… dice Edgar pero esta vez lo interrumpo yo

No me dejaste continuar bien sigo- los cuatro chicos me miran con un poco de "pánico" no no creo- disfrazado y los disfrace lo elegimos nosotros y para que digan que hicimos trampa anoto en un papel el nombre de cada uno de ustedes y nosotros lo sacamos y así sabremos quien elige el disfraz de quien – prosigo a sacar una lapicera y papel y Edgar me lo saca de las manos

Por las dudas lo hago yo ya que es todo legal no te importa o … si –dijo Edgar

No para nada adelante

Edgar escribió sus propios nombre le pidió a la mesera que le trajera un vaso vacío puso los papelitos doblados adentro los batió y cada uno saco un papelito y la cosa quedo así.

Alexis viste a león, vera viste a Zacarías, martin viste a Kevin y yo si señoras y señores me toco Edgar.

Llegamos a una tienda de disfraz nosotros cuatros mientras los demás se fueron a cambiar y después nos reuniríamos en la casa que nosotros estábamos. Cada uno de nosotros elegimos el traje del que nos tocó yo ya aparte el mío cuando lo demás se distrajeron para que nadie lo vea.

No abras sido mala con Edgar verdad – me dijo mi amiga en vos baja para que solo yo lo oyera

No para nada – le conteste con esa sonrisa de medio lado y mi vista maligna y picara

Yo conozco esa mira no quisiera ser Edgar no no no quiero ser el para nada quiero ser el no no no no – decía martin mientras movía la cabeza. Ellos iban caminando atrás de nosotras

Por qué dices eso – le pregunto Alexis y me señala con la cabeza – estoy seguro que vera le pregunto a cat cual iba a ser el traje de tu amigo y yo conozco esa mirada la última vez que la vi tenía 14 si íbamos a segundo recién entraba al colegio y no conocía a nadie digamos que tuvimos un par de palabra que termino quieres apostar pues gano ella y el resultado fue al día siguiente estaba vestido con un tutu y mallas todo lo que duro el cole y desde decidí ser su amigo y nunca su enemigo

Comprendo en ese caso yo tampoco quisiera ser mi amigo- le respondí Alexis

Llegamos al estacionamiento subimos al auto y nos fuimos, si yo tenía permiso de conducir con la autorización de mis padres (1), nos dirigimos a casa y ellos ya estaban esperándonos cuando entramos le dijimos donde podían cambiarse uno se cambió en el baño los otro en distintos cuartos, el primero en salir fue Kevin que era un lindo baquerito, según fue león que a él le toco ser un doctor y el tercero fue Zacarías que fue de un pintor.

Los miro a los tres compañeros que me toco y les digo

Den cerio no pudieron ponerlo un poquito más ridículos bueno de vos Alexis lo entiendo son tus amigo pero ustedes chicos me decepcionan – le digo moviendo la cabeza

Comprende cat tu sabes de quien son hijos ellos – me pregunta martin y yo solo muevo la cabeza en negación – yo sí y mi padre trabaja en una de las fabrica de Kevin – me informa

Pues esa no es excusa si fu….

Y pues yo – me interrumpe – no quise ser mala con los amigos de mi novio – me dijo vera y yo suelto una respiración pesada. De repente se escucha

YO NO PIENZO BAJAR NI SALIR ASI

PUES PERDISTE Y TE TOCA A SIQUE SAL O VOY POR TI

VAMOS BAJA NO DEBE SER TAN MALO – grita Zacarías

O si lo es tenlo por aseguró – le dice martin lo otros chico lo miran a martin mira a Vera la cual baja la cabeza y afirma lo que dice martin y por ultimo me miran a mí y yo no digo nada

En eso baja Edgar con un traje que ha sido como a medida para el su traje es de gatubela o si lo leyeron bien gatubela no soy genial, Edgar me mira con cara de odio

Esto no se quedara así

Y nos dirigimos a la disco que por cierto el dueño de dicha disco era mi abuelo mi abuelo me lo avía informado cuando me dijo lo del viaje para no tener problema al llegar nos bajamos y nos fuimos directo a la puerta el de seguridad nos miró a los ocho

Lo siento pero ellos cuatro así vestido no pueden pasar no es una fiesta de disfrace esto es un lugar exclusivo

Usted sabes quienes somos nosotros – le dijo Edgar – le diré nuestros apellido a ver si lo reconoce somos los hijos de Jerez- señala a Kevin – castro – señala a Zacarías – Acosta- señala a León- y yo – se señala a el mismo – robles

Bien señores pero aun así no pueden pasar además nadie me garantiza nada que….

Quiero hablar con el supervisor del local ahora – lo interrumpo

Señorita el dueño no se encuentra

Claro que no se encuentra y no dije dueño dije supervisor y el claro que tiene que estar

Pues el si – lo llama por una boqui toqui – el señor no puede venir – le saco el aparato de las manos

Considérese despedido – se lo entrego el de seguridad que me mira con cara serio y asustado – tiene familia o es usted solo

Eso no se lo puedo decir es…. – lo vuelvo a interrumpir

De eso depende su trabajo también y más vale que me diga la verdad o si no me encargare que no consiga ningún trabajo – me queda mirando serio y cuando esta por decir algo yo le digo – Catalina Aguila Pereira nieta del dueño – me mira incrédulo y le digo la palabra clave que me dijo mi abuelo por si algo no funcionaba bien y lo demás chicos me miran con asombro menos Edgar y mis amigos – la princesa salió del castillo y vino a la ciudad – me mira estupefactico

Ahora entiendo todo – dijo Alexis

Bien si señorita tengo familia una bebe en camino – agacha la cabeza y alado de él se avía colocado el supervisor que llego justo cuando yo avía comenzado la palabra clave y me mira con la cara pálida y los ojos grande

Bien de a partir de ahora usted fue ascendido a supervisor – lo miro al recién llegado – y usted colóquese en la puerta esta noche y hablaremos después

Si señorita – me contesto agachando la cabeza el otro señor nos acompañó adentro

En eso que nos estábamos divirtiendo y los chicos bailando en la tarima llegaron a nuestro grupo unos cuatros hombre vestido de negro, los escolta de mi abuelo.

SEÑORITA TIENE QUE ACOMPAÑARNOS

Mis amigos se dieron vuelta y los chicos bajaron de la tarima y se pusieron todos a lado mío

Que sucedió – los mire a los ojos con la vos cortada

En argentina no podes conducir si no sos mayor de edad pero si tus padres te autorizan y se hacen responsable de los daños que hagas si podes hacerlo

 **CAPITULO 9 EL SUPUESTO ROBO**

POV NARRADOR

En la casa de catalina

Hola hija como te está yendo en la facultad – pregunto la madre de catalina a la recién llegada

Hola tía bien por suerte todo marcha bien ayer presente mi último examen y me fue muy bien en realidad y cata ya regreso – dijo melisa

Melisa era la prima de catalina que hace dos años sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto y a ser su padre el único familiar la llevaron a vivir con ellos pero este año melisa entro en la facultad y se fue a vivir al campus aunque todos los fin de semana y en vacaciones se va a las casa de sus tíos para ver como están y hablar con sus tíos

No cata todavía no regreso así que puedes ocupar su cama tranquila mente a ella no le importara

Ok tía entonces voy a descansar un rato

Claro hija yo te llamare cuando este el almuerzo

Gracias tía – se retira dándole un beso en la mejilla

Llego la hora de almorzar y como lo dijo la despertó y almorzaron

Y el tío no viene

No dijo que vendría a cenar ya sabes cómo es cuando se empeña en su trabajo

Si tía esperemos que no termine como papa

Esperemos hija esperemos- lo dijo más para convencerse a sí misma

Más tarde ese mismo día tras de haber cenado a las nueve de la noche los tres y poner el lavaplatos después de haber terminado eso de las nueve y media de la noche se juntaron los tres en la sala a ver una película con vols. lleno de palomitas

Que veremos – pregunto melisa

Yo prefiero una de acción – dijo Joel

Hay no de acción no tío mejor una comedia así podemos verla todos

Está bien está bien la verdad no sé cómo asen tú y tu prima para convencerme tan rápido

Es que eres de corazón noble – le respondió la mujer mayor y le dio un beso casto en los labios

Y así prosiguieron a ver la película. En cuando este término a eso de las veintitrés y media de la noche cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones en menos de una hora todos estaban dormidos profundamente.

Esa misma noche como a las una de la mañana entraban a la casa cuatro individuos a la casa con cara tapada, con guantes y armas la primera en escuchar ruido fue melisa que enseguida fue a decirle a sus tíos los cuales se despertaron pero ya era demasiado tarde los de los mal viviente ya estaban en la recamara de los mayores y apuntándole con un arma dijo

Danos todo lo que tienen o morirán

Nos no hagan nada llévense todo lo que quieran pero por favor no nos hagan daño – dijo camelia

Bajen todos a la sala ahí lo tendremos más vigilados – hablo el segundo maleante

Y así fue bajaron los tres en la sala. Al llegar les pegaron con la parte de atrás a las mujeres las cuales cayeron desmallada al instante

Porque asiste eso no avían hecho nada – recrimino el padre de catalina

Sencillo tu sabes lo que vinimos a buscar ahora danos todo lo que tienes – hablo un tercer mal viviente

Me imaginaba que se estaban tardando demasiado a venir por mi les daré todo pero no le hagan nada – y les dio todo lo que tenia

Perdona no podemos dejar cabos suelto – dicho esto le disparo justo en la cabeza se dirigieron a sala a las cuales también le dispararon a sangre fría

Ya saben que a ser esto debe parecer un robo así que saquen todo lo de valor que encuentre

En eso que se estaban yendo los malhechores camelia reacciona ve todo el panorama se va arrastrando a melisa que esta sin vida ella se siente fatigada siente que son sus último suspiro cuando se mira tenía una herida de bala cerca del corazón y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre como puede arrastrándose nuevamente va hasta el despacho y ve a su marido a lado del escritorio ya fallecido agarra el teléfono que estaba tirado a lado de él y llama a la única persona que pude cuidar de su pequeña

Hola papa – dice con vos baja ya sin energía

Hola hija…. – fue interrumpido

Cuídala cuídala mucho y dile que siempre la vamos amar y a ti tan bien te amo pa.. – se escucha toser – papa – y cae ya desvanecida y a los poco minuto se queda sin vida

Hija hija responde Camelia no me asuste responde maldita sea – al no escuchar respuesta corta.

Llama al 911 da la dirección de su hija para que vallan con urgencia él se termina de vestir y sale a toda prisa en su coche hasta la casa y se encuentra con todo ese panorama. En eso recibe un llamo

Hola señor disculpe por la hora pero quería comunicarle que su nieta me cava de despedir y yo quería saber si ella pude a ser eso

Si ella lo hizo algo habrá hecho mal y ahora no es momento de hablar de eso adiós -colgó

A trascurrir las horas ya como a las cuatro de la mañana dejando todo declarado y dando la orden a su fiel mayordomo Guillermo para el funeral se va en su avioneta privada junto con sus seis guardaespaldas a buscar a su nieta.

Al llegar a la casa que estaban parando su nieta con sus amigos mango a cuatro de su guardaespaldas a buscarla gracias al llamado que avía recibido anterior mente sabia su ubicación y así lo asieron

Los guardaespaldas al llegar he informar quienes eran entraron y la localizaron junto a la tarima viendo como unos chocos disfrazado bailaban

SEÑORITA TIENE QUE ACOMPAÑARNOS - hablo el guardaespaldas a cargo

Sus amigos se dieron vuelta y los chicos que estaban en la tarima bajaron poniéndose todos alrededor de ella

Que sucedió – los miro a los ojos

Lo siento señorita pero no puedo decir mas

Comprendo – bajo la vista. Los demás chicos dijeron

Nosotros también vamos

Los guardaespaldas asintieron y todos se retiraron del local.

 **CAPITULO 10 LA NOTICIAS, FUNERAL Y CAMBIOS DE VIDA**

Al llegar a la casa estaba mi abuelo con dos guardaespaldas mas al ver a mis amigos entrar con nosotros se levantó y los saludo yo por mi parte atine a decir

Que paso

Lo siento hija pero anoche entraron unos ladrones a su casa y ….. – no pudo seguir y no era necesario que siguiera lo comprendí

En qué hospital están porque están vivos verdad – espere que contestara y al no hacerlo - ¡ VERDAD ! – otra vez silencio y vi a mi abuelo que le callo una lagrima

No no es mentira por favor dime que es mentira – Edgar que estaba alado mío me sostuvo antes de caer al suelo y me apretó contra su pecho y comencé a llorar y gritar desesperadamente ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Todo estará bien ellos no querían verte así – me repetía Edgar una y otra vez – se acerca martin y me abraza

Vamos cata tu eres fuerte tu puedes con esto vamos nosotros estamos contigo lo sabes verdad – callo unos momentos y me dijo muy cerca al oído – lo volveremos hacer ya verás – levanto mi cabeza lo miro a los ojos y le doy un abrazo fuerte

Prométemelo que lo aremos y que esta vez no te vas arrepentir prométemelo – le digo en el oído – él se separa deshaciendo el abrazo pero sin soltarme me mira por unos segundo a los ojos lo veo dudar pero al final asienta con la cabeza y me dice

Ya veremos si valen la pena

Pero ellos los mataron – le digo

Si pero tu eres muy valiosa para ir a la cárcel por ellos pero igual lo aremos pagar – me mira y sonríe de medio lado con tristeza

 **RECORDANDO**

Hace como un año y medio unos hijos de puta le robaron a su hermana un año menor que él y la mano ciaron entera unos días después nosotros dos lo encontramos y le dimos la paliza de su vida martin sabia karate era cinturón negro primer dan cuando estaban derrotados uno de ellos nos apuntó con un arma y yo con mis movimiento de taekuondo lo desarme me quede con el arma y lo apunte cuando martin vio mis intenciones me detuvo los noqueo a ellos y llamo a la policía para que se encargaran de ellos yo lo mire y le pregunte porque no me dejo y el respondió no valían la pena y dijo que se retiraría de karate cuando lo demás le preguntaron porque el solo contesto porque si ya me canso pero yo sabía que era porque uno de los malviviente avía quedado en silla de rueda y el avía sido el responsable y por más que yo le digiera que se lo merecía no hizo caso con el tiempo lo fue asumiendo con un psicólogo al contarle todo y el mismo lo ayudo asarlo adelante pero aun así no volvió a practicarlo

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Entiendo – asiento al mismo tiempo

Mi abuelo le ofrecen que se quede en casa si quiere pero ellos dicen que no que prefieren estar con migo

Señor nosotros recién hicimos amistad con su nieta pero nos gustaría poder ir al funeral – hablo León

Y su familiares que dirán y será … - lo interrumpí

Vallan pero como gente normal no llamando la atención – los cinco asintieron

Una cosa más avía una chica con ellos sabes quién podía ser

Ho no melisa esta en casa no no puede ser – me tape la boca y negaba con la cabeza

En ese caso hay que avisarle a los familiares – dijo mi abuelo

Pues no es necesario los padres de melisa fallecieron ase dos año y el único pariente que tenía éramos nosotros – conteste agachando la cabeza

Comprendo me are cargo de ella también

A la mañana siguiente todos nos tomamos el avión privado de mi abuelo y llegamos a casa por la tarde era el funeral y a la maña siguiente mis padres eran puesto en la cripta familiar de mi abuelos y mi prima junto con sus padres.

En el funeral avían gente que apenas conocía otras que conocían muy bien también está la prensa al enterarse realmente quien era mi madre no tardaron en aparecer pero yo me oculte lo más que pude no pudieron sacarme una foto de mi rosto completo siempre avía algo con que taparme no quería salir no ahora.

Mientras estaba alado de mi abuelo un señor elegante se acerca y le entrega un sobre marrón y mientras lo saluda le entrega el sobre en un susurro le dice

aquí puede estar lo que busca usted sabe que mi lealtad siempre estuvo con ella pero no prometí nada después de que ella ya no este por favor perdóneme le insiste de todas forma posible pero usted la conoce mejor que yo lo siento lo siento mucho en verdad – mi abuelo lo mira sin entender pero acepta el sobre y asiente con la cabeza y le responde

– comprendo, te entiendo y sé que sufres igual que nosotros – el señor asiente

Gracias don Oscar sabría que me comprendería – se guiara asía mi – lo siento mucho pequeña yo era un gran amigo de la niñez de tu madre

Gracias – le conteste

Lo veo a Martin y a Vera entrar con un grupo de chicos que no reconocí me acerco asta ellos y me aferro del cuello de martin y lo apretó con todas las fuerza que me queda y el me rodea por la cintura y también me apretar con fuerza.

POV EDGAR

Llegamos al velatorio y de inmediato visualice a catalina se veía tan deprimida pero no perdía esa belleza que tenía por naturaleza * si señoras y señores como lo piensan me enamore de esa mujer desde el primer día me atrajo y ese encuentro en Pinamar me lo confirmo * nos vio y enseguida vino donde estábamos pero se abrazó a martin no pude disimular la cara de disgusto que me causo que Alexis me dio un codazo y dijo

Esta mal dale tiempo y enamórala de apoco piensa que es su amigo y vivieron cosas juntos –lo miro y afirmo con la cabeza

Pero los celos igual atacan tu sabes como soy con lo que es mío – dije

Pero resulta que todavía no es tuya – me contesto León. Lo mire con cara de asesinarlo

Pero lo será ya hablamos de eso creo – le contesto y el afirma con la cabeza

RECUERDO

Hoy conocí a la nieta del viejo Pereira – le contaba a Alexis y a León

Y como es. Yo la conocí cuando éramos niños teníamos unos cinco años pero no la he vuelto a ver nunca más – me dijo Alexis

Es preciosa con un carácter fuerte, pero cuando la ves pareciera una muñeca de porcelana sus facciones me fascina y cuando la vi en traje de baño haaaaa tiene un cuerpo que parte la tierra … - estaba relatando cuando me interrumpe

Como la viste en traje de baño ya tan pronto – me dice León

Si justo fue el instructor de natación el baboso la miraba de arriba asía abajo – me enfurecí al recordar al instructor y como ella iba a la clase de natación

Te pego fuerte la mocosa – me dijo Alexis

No tienes ni idea cuanto

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Y ahora lo abrazaba a martin como no hubiera un mañana pero tenía que calmarme si me la quería ganar.

La saludamos y ahí pareció reconocernos nos saludó a todos y cuando me toco mi turno yo la abrase con fuerza para que sintiera que podía contar con migo nos separamos después de unos segundo

Gracias por venir chicos – dijo ella y se apoyó nuevamente en martin con su mejilla en su pecho y el la agarra de la cintura

Desaparezco antes de que cometa una locura y me acerco a darle el pésame a su abuelo

POV CATALINA

Llego la hora de llevarlo al cementerio vamos todo en caravana los fotógrafos siguen insistiendo en poder sacarme fotos pero yo voy con mi sombrero negro que tiene un tul grueso negro con lunares negro que no se ve mi cara.

Llegamos al cementerio y lo llevamos a la cripta familiar a mis padres y a mi prima a la de su familia ya que ahí se encontraba sus padres.

Cada uno se retira con mi abuelo somos lo último en retirarnos subimos al auto negro e mi abuelo y nos dirigimos a mi nuevo hogar a partir de hoy, "la mansión de mi abuelo".

 **CAPITULO 11 UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde lo sucedido ya está por comenzar las clases y un nuevo instituto porque mi abuelo así lo dijo

RECORDANDO

Cat comenzaras un nuevo colegio este año así no te sientes abrumada por las miradas de tus compañeros … te parece bien – me dijo mi abuelo en la cena

Si abuelo será mejor. a que instituto me inscribiste

Al "SAGRADO CORAZON" ahí iba tu madre hizo el jardín, la primaria y secundaria es un buen colegio y sé que te agradara pude conseguir lugar por tus calificaciones ya que venias de un colegio estatal y también al saber que eras mi nieta tan solo que te quieren tomar un examen antes del ingreso para ver si estás bien en el año que estas o no …. – lo interrumpí

Espera es un colegio católico además tengo que hacer un examen en una semana empiezan las clases y yo tengo que hacer un examen …. ¿Cuándo …. – largo un largo suspiro – cunado tengo que hacer el dichoso examen?

Lo tendrías que hacer el mismo día de ingreso mientras el resto está en acto tu estarás en sala de profesores con uno presente una vez que rindas y los corrijan te ubicaran en el salón que te corresponda

Está bien lo hare cuales son los temas y materias a estudiar – me da una carpeta con el escudo del colegio en la primera está el reglamento de comportamiento y como debe ser usado el uniforme me sorprendo y alzo la cabeza – es mixto

Si lo asieron así hace mucho tiempo fue cuando tu madre cursaba el último año

Hoooo – sigo mirando las hojas y me encuentro con las materias las cuales son: ciencias naturales, ciencias sociales, economía, matemáticas, lengua, química, historia, geografía, inglés, francés, italiano, alemán, biología, computación, educación física y sus respectivos programas lo miro a mi abuelo – ¿den cerio todo esto acaso quieren pretexto para no recibir estudiante de las estatales?

Pues es lo mismo que les dije y me contestaron que se aseguran en tener a los mejores estudiantes e incluso los chicos que tienen beca rinde las misma materia y no pueden bajar su promedio menos de 9

Pero eso es injusto

Así son ellos y sus normas

FIN DEL RECUERO

Ahora me encuentro acá rindiendo mientras afuera hay un acto me asieron venir con uniforme ( camisa blanca corbata verde, pollera cuadrille verde, medias blancas y zapatos negros ) la verdad no sé dónde sacan los uniformes son horribles encima al frente mío tenia a una profesora con una cara de amargada y maléfica que parece que me decía "no aprobaras ja jajá" si muy fantasioso lo sé pero así parecía ya avía terminado con todos los exámenes como lo ice simple era múltiple choice y si era lo más rápido para tomar tanta materia como dije ya lo avía terminado ase diez minutos tan solo hacía tiempo porque no quería ver a los chicos formados y así pasaron diez minutos más entro un profesor anunciando que ya avía terminado el acto la profesora se acerca y me dice

Ya termino el tiempo baje el lápiz y póngase de pie – y así lo ice – espere en el pasillo – mira las hojas y me mira – ase cuanto que termino el examen por que el tiempo también cuenta – la miro

Ase como veinte minutos es que no quería estar afuera mientras todos estaban formado soy algo tímida – y le sonrió con timidez

Bien se puede retirar

Y ahí estoy en el pasillo esperando que me den el examen pasa como media hora y me llama la secretaria. Entro a la dirección y se encuentra la directora, la profesora que estaba junto con migo y una señora más la directora se levanta de su asiento y me dice

Muy bien Catelina Pereira sus nota – sip me cambie el apellido más bien usaba únicamente el de mi madre según mi abuelo por seguridad – tiene unas nota excelente muy pocos alumnos consigue tener un diez en su mayoría de las materias espero que siga así acá la preceptora Rosalinda la va a acompañar a su nuevo curso

Gracias señora directora no se va arrepentir de darme esta oportunidad

Y salimos con la preceptora al curso que me tocaba resulta ser quinto B la prece me iba contando que solo avía dos divisiones en cada curso y así se mantenía hasta el final y que cuando avían campeonato de algo competían el curso A con el B y el mejor competían con otros colegio si es que avía una competencia provincial o nacional y que el grupo donde iba a estar nunca pudo ganar a su rival. Llegamos a la puerta y toco abrió un profesor

Hola Oscar aquí te traigo una nueva alumna

Bien pase señorita…..

Catelina a…. – trago saliva y vuelvo hablar – Pereira Catelina

Bien señorita Pereira pase – entramos y todos los chicos y chicas mis futuros compañeros me miran algunos con asombro otro con desprecio pero yo no le doy importancia tan solo toco el dije que me compro mi madre en unas vacaciones que nunca me lo saco – bien preséntese delante de todos – por inercia y la mala costumbre de mi antiguo insti lo miro y digo

Como en la primaria – recibo una mirada sebera y oigo risa ahogadas me giro y digo – ok ya entendí – el profesor afirma con la cabeza aun molesto – soy Catelina Pereira vengó del instituto chasina – de la baja escucho a una chica y otro chico sentado a su lado dice seguro que es becada. Pero no le doy importancia y sigo – espero ser buenos compañeros – sonrió con una sonrisa falsa el profe me mira y mira después a una chica

Señorita cerezo alguien se sienta a su lado

No profesor

Bien siéntese con la señorita – afirmo con la cabeza y me dirijo a mi asiento cuando llego me siento y saludo a mi compañera de banco

Hola Catelina Pereira espero llevarnos bien

Hola Galán Ivana y si quiere llevarte bien con el resto es mejor que no te lleves bien con migo

Por qué lo dices

Soy becada

Y eso que tiene de malo a mí no me importa – me mira con una cara de no creerlo y escucho una aclaramiento de garganta miro al frente y es en profe y le dedico mi mejor sonrisa y subo mi mano derecha la dirijo a mi boca y ahogo como si cerrara un cierre en ella el afirma y sigue con la clase

Hablamos en el receso – y yo afirmo

Y así pasaron las hora hasta que por fin toco la campana y es cuando giro y le digo

Ahora si larga todo

Bien pero no aquí - salimos del curso y nos dirigimos al patio bajo un árbol

Bien cómo es eso lo que dijiste

Bien es que acá no quieren mucho a los becados y hay uno por curso por eso sé que tú no eres becada y si quieres hacer amigos pues no te conviene estar con migo

Pues a mí me vale acaso no oíste de dónde vengo

Si pero si te cambiaste … - la interrumpo

Te puedo asegurar que no fueron esas las razones – le dedico una sonrisa sincera y ella me la devuelve en eso se acerca un grupo de chico de nuestro curso

Bien que hacen acá este es nuestro lugar – la veo a Ivana que se levanta y dice

Lo siento no lo sabíamos – agachando la cabeza y yo la vuelvo a sentar de nuevo y ella me mira como suplicándome que no lo enfrentara pero odio las injusticias

Pues lo siento señorita Barbie pero nosotras llegamos antes y no nos pensamos ir

 **CAPITULO 12 EL NUEVO COLEGIO Y YA EN PROBLEMAS**

La mire desafiándola y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo me lanzo una pata la cual esquive agachándome y girar con un pie extendido lo cual produjo que ella callera al piso y con mi mano derecha le presione el cuello mi pelo me caía de costado tapándome la cara pero pudiendo verla a los ojos cuando de repente escucho

Guauuuuu no todo los días se ve como dos integrantes del mismo curso se pelea y que tenga muy buenos movimientos ¿es la nueva verdad? – la miro a la chica que está debajo de mí y le digo

Dime que la persona que hablo no es el – me mira sin entender – dime que no es Edgar Robles – ella mira asía riba lo mira y me vuelve a mirar y ase una afirmación con la cabeza en eso escucho otra voz

Así es y es mía –

Que dijo este idiota me levanto y el me agarra de la cintura arrastrándome hasta pegar con su pecho yo tengo la cabeza gacha por lo tanto mi pelo que esta suelto todavía me tapa la cara y así en esa posición le digo

Suéltame –

No pequeña eres mía y eso quedara claro delante de todos - me jira y me agarra del mentón como para darme un beso evaluó rápidamente su posición una mano en la cintura y la otra en mi mentón

Grave error – rápidamente con mi mano izquierda se le quito la mano de mi cara y sin soltarla se la llevo a sus espalda y con mi rodilla le pego la parte de atrás de su rodilla el cual cae arrodillado y le digo – ni en tus sueños voy a ser tuya – y lo suelto me giro rápidamente a ver a Ivana y le digo – vamos – ella asiente con la cabeza y se levanta

¿Catelina? Eres tu – dice Edgar cuando logra ver mi rostro

No un clon. – pongo los ojos en blanco

Ok clon que ases aquí – dijo Alexis

Si mi princesa dinos que ases aquí y junto al peor grupo – dijo León y Edgar lo mira retadoramente

Primero que nada no soy tu princesa ni soy de nadie y en segundo pues lo que hacen ustedes vine a estudiar

Hoooooo – dijeron el grupo entero ellos cuatros y unas chicas más que estaban con ellos

Veo una chica muy cerca de Alexis y se me ocurre algo que sé que lo molestara pero mi amiga me lo agradecerá pongo mi mejor cara de enamorada y me acerco como una felina me paro frente a él pongo mi mano en el pecho y le digo

No te alegra corazón – me mira entre irritado y sorprendido lo mira a Edgar y me vuelve a mirar la chica a su lado se aleja unos cuantos pasos y yo aprovecho y me acerco a su oído – ya lo sabes la veo sufrir por tu culpa y sos hombre muerte de ahora en más cuídate porque seré sus ojos – me separo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Me acerco a Ivana y le digo - ¿vamos? – Ella asiente y se acerca y cuando nos estábamos marchando miro Alexis – adiós corazón nos vemos pronto – y le tiro un besito me giro y hago una sonrisa de satisfacción

Él es tu novio – pregunta Ivana

No el de una amiga – le contesto

Entonces se lo quieres bajar – dice intrigada

Tampoco no es mi tipo pero cuido lo que es de ella como sé que ella cuidaría lo que es mío así que lo único que hice fue sacar de encima a esa tipa y al mismo tiempo al pesado que piensa que soy suya

Haaaaaa ahora entiendo. De la chica te puedo decir que era su ex rompieron ase mucho como hace tres años y ase como ocho meses que trata de volver con el porque se enteró que estaba de novio con una chica según ella pobretona…. –

Ella no es pobre es de una economía media no tiene ni alto ni bajo pero su papa se inició con una empresa de construcción ahí fue donde conoció a Alexis en las reuniones que hacen grandes y pequeñas empresas tu sabes

Si pero para ella la que no tiene su mismo nivel no existe seguro ya te estará investigando después de lo de recién y con respecto al chico es Ken como te darás cuenta niño mimado que lo que quiere lo tiene que tener y por lo visto te hecho el ojo pero con lo que hiciste y la intenciones que mostraste con Alexis pues ara uso del reglamento interno de estudiante donde dice que un chico o chica no deben salir con miembro del equipo contrario

Tontería además yo no estoy interesada en esos juegos ¿tu participas?

En los que indica la escuela y se hace dentro de ella si pues estoy obligada por el instituto lo que son fuera de ella pues no porque no tengo el sustento para pagarlo ya sabes como El _paintball_ eso lo hacen aparte como el futbol, natación, taekuondo, exprima, voleibol y un montón mas

Comprendo el alquiler es caro. Pero no lo pagan entre todos

Si el alquiler si pero el equipo para las distinta actividades no eso cada uno se hace responsable y son exclusivo de diseñador

Ok comprendí mucho equipo, mucha plata tirada no me interesa pues ya somos dos las obligada por el cole – la miro y le guiño un ojo nos reímos las dos al mismo tiempo

POV EDGAR

Avía una chica nueva y todo el instituto habla de ella por haber aprobado toda las materia con una nota de diez en toda ella nadie me avía podido superar en lo que llevo del instituto y eso que vengo desde jardín yo era el que tenía un nueve coma noventa y ocho en todas las materias y tan solo se acercaba a mí era Ken con una centésima menos por eso cuando escuche que una chica nueva tuvo un diez en todas ella quise conocerla para saber quién iba ser mi rival ya que estaba en el curso contrario cuando nos aceramos al árbol donde nos dijeron que estaba ella vimos una pelea me sorprendieron sus movimientos y fue cuando supe que podríamos estar con una buena rival

Guauuuuu no todo los días se ve como dos integrantes del mismo curso se pelea y que tenga muy buenos movimientos ¿es la nueva verdad? – deje su pelo le tapaba la cara

Así es y es mía – dijo Ken

Ella se levanta y el me agarra de la cintura arrastrándome hasta pegarla a su pecho ella tiene la cabeza gacha por lo tanto todavía no puedo verle el rostro ya que su pelo se la sigue cubriendo

Suéltame – dice ella al cual Ken le dice

No pequeña eres mía y eso quedara claro delante de todos – la jira y le agarra del mentón como para besarla y por fin pudo ver su rostro

Grave error – dice ella y rápidamente ya lo tiene de rodilla

¿Catelina? Eres tu – digo y ella me responde

No un clon. – y me pone los ojos en blanco sabiendo que a mí me molesta

Ok clon que ases aquí – dijo Alexis

Si mi princesa dinos que ases aquí y junto al peor grupo – dijo León el cual lo miro retadoramente

Primero que nada no soy tu princesa ni soy de nadie y en segundo pues lo que hacen ustedes vine a estudiar – responde ella y es lo que más me atrae su carácter pero al mismo tiempo me saca de quicio como me gustaría que fuera mi sumisa convertirla en una

Hoooooo – dijo todo el grupo

De repente pone cara de enamorada y se acerca como una felina y se para al frente de Alexis pone su mano en su pecho y le dice

No te alegra corazón – mi amigo la mira entre irritado y sorprendido me mira a mí y vuelve a mirarla ella se acerca a su oído y le dice algo solo para él se separa y le da un beso en la mejilla

Se acerca a Ivana y le dice - ¿vamos? – La chica asiente y se acerca y cuando se está por marchar mira Alexis y le dice – adiós corazón nos vemos pronto – y le tira un beso

Lo tomo del bazo y lo aparto

Que fue todo eso no era que estabas muy feliz con Vera que por cierto es su mejor amiga acaso no tienen código que te dijo cuándo se acercó a ti

Por empezar suenas como un novio celoso

Por supuesto que siento como tal tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo me atrapo esa mujer

Ok ok está bien lo que me dijo que si hago sufrir a su amiga me matara y que me vigilara debe ser que vio a Estefanía muy cerca

Seguro

Si fue eso nada mas

Ok te creo es que me vuelve loco

Lo sé…. sé cómo se siente – me da unas palmadas por la espalda y nos dirigimos al curso

 **CAPITULO 13 EL SOBRE MARRON**

Ya avía pasado un mes de aquel encuentro y con Ivana nos hicimos muy buenas amigas y con los chicos nos juntábamos en los receso, no muy seguido pues por la revalidad de curso, pero afuera de el nos juntábamos siempre he incluso le hicimos a los seis la famosa prueba para poder entrar en la pandilla cuando lo dijo martin con vera nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír ya que a él le hicimos una fue muy gracioso le aviamos tirado huevo, harina, lo mojamos con agua fría, lo descalzamos le vendamos los ojos y lo hicimos creer que caminaría de techo a techo sobre una cuerda cuando en realidad estaba en la azutea de la escuela a un metro del piso sin peligro ja jajá fue muy gracioso cuando le sacamos la venda y se dio cuenta que no avía peligro nos quería matar jajajaja

Yo lo hice ellos tienen que hacerlo – dijo martin molesto

De que está hablando – dijo Zacarías

Los tres nos miramos y subimos y bajamos la ceja con maldad

Y quien dijo que entramos a su pandilla y no ustedes a la nuestra – dijo Edgar

La derrota que tuviste – le recordé

Así que preparamos todo he incluso en la azotea de la casa de mi abuelo atamos una soga del techo a la punta de un árbol daba la casualidad que alado de la casa avía otro así que fue sencillo pues tenían que llegar a uno le vendamos los ojos en la sala y lo llevamos así fue pasando uno por uno la primera fue Ivana que apena subió le saque la venda pues me avía confesado que le temía a las alturas y no quería que se muriera de un infarto y después al resto cuando iban descubriendo la pequeña trampilla nos miraban con una cara de ira pero después se divertían como el resto de sus amigos pasaba por lo mismo jajajaja.

Después de esa pequeña travesura comimos pizza nos reímos un rato y cada cual se fue a su casa a martin e Ivana la llevo el chofer a Vera Alexis. Ya era tarde y recordé que mañana teníamos un examen así que agarre mis cosa y empecé mi abuelo se encontraba de viaje de negocios y como me sentía un poco sola fui a estudiar a su despacho la casa estaba a oscura y silenciosa así que podría repasar un poco.

Llegue al despacho y empecé hacer lo mío hasta que vi la hora y eran las dos de la mañana decidí levantarme ya para irme a dormir ya que me quedaban cuatro hora para dormís cuando me levante gol pie el escritorio con mis piernas el cual hizo que un cajón se abriera y cuando lo estaba por cerrar algo me llamo la atención EL SOBRE MARRON lo agarre y lo empecé a leer toda la información que tenía resulta que lo de mis padres no fue un accidente si no que mi papa estaba investigando la muerte de mis tíos y siguió los pasos el izo hasta pidió plata prestada y cuando se dieron cuenta quien realmente era y lo que así lo silenciaron yo estaba en shock no lo podía creer agarre la impresora que tenía también para escanear y empecé a escanear los papeles des pues lo puse en su lugar, cerré el cajón, vi la hora ya eran las tres largue un suspiro fuerte y pesado y me fui a mi habitación.

Al día siguiente me despierto con un toque a mi puerta era Guillermo que me decía que ya estaba el desayuno listo. Me levante perezosamente voy al baño me pego una ducha me visto y mando un mensaje a martin

*no fue un robo martin tienen que pagar*

Mientras bajo las escaleras me llega un WhatsApp

*de que estas hablando son las seis y treinta habla claro*

*mis padres encontré unos papeles*

*bien no hagas nada nos juntamos a la salida de tu colegio y vamos a nuestro mirador*

*ok lleva tu malla propia yo llevo para las chicas*

*ok*

Si nuestro mirador estaba en una costa y siempre que íbamos nos pegábamos un chapuzón y el día estaba esplendido para eso ya que eran los últimos días de calor. Subí y puse tres traje de baños de dos pieza uno para Vera, otro para Ivana y mi favorito uno rosa flúor la parte superior eran unos triángulos y la parte de abajo era como una colalectanga ósea me cubría la mitad de los cachete de la cola jeje el de Vera era uno similar al mío pero de color verde y el que llevaba para Ivana era blanco y negro la parte de arriba de forma triangular y la de abajo era un short.

Baje desayune y me dirigí al insti. Al llegar me encuentro con Ivana y le comento lo que vamos hacer a la tarde asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos al curso.

Paso la hora rapidísimo hice el examen mañana en el primer receso estarán puesto en un pizarrón que divide los dos curso ya que a los dos curso nos tomaban el mismo examen el mismo día a un horario diferente (ósea les tomaban primero a ellos y a nosotros después en una hora intermedia antes del receso y que no nos viéramos).

Al salir del colegio íbamos con Ivana (atrás nuestro esta Ken con su grupito incluida Yesica, la Barbie del otro día así se llamaba ella, y por detrás los chicos) al primero que distingo es a martin y salgo corriendo a abrazarlo le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos y el me agarra de la cintura y me empieza dar vuelta en el mismo lugar y me dice al oído

Te extraño tanto el insti no es lo mismo sin ti amor

Y yo a ustedes – le digo y cuando me baja le doy un beso en la mejilla pero una vos desagradable interrumpe

Que ases tocando a mi chica – dice que y me tira del brazo fuertemente

Como amor me desaparezco dos días y ya me cambias – dice martin – además yo tengo entendido que no es de nadie verdad amor – me agarra del brazo y me jala asía el pero el rodea mi cintura con sus brazos y mi espalda toca su pecho y al oído me dice – y este quienes

Un pesado déjalo – me doy vuelta sin que él me suelte rodeo su cuello y lo coloco en una posición donde pareciera que lo estoy besando en los labios – yo soy solo tuya – lo digo fuerte para que me escuchen y hago como si lo estuviera besando y el me abraza con más fuerza y larga un gemido fuerte para que se escuche.

Al rato escucho un esto no se quedara así y unos paso marcharse y otro acercarse es Vera que nos dice

Ya se fue dejen de actuar

Con martin largamos una carcajada muy fuerte me doy vuelta y abrazo a Vera, me doy cuenta que están los chicos atrás de ella y Edgar lo mira a martin fulminándolo

Cuando quieras primor lo volvemos hacer – dice martin riéndose y va a saludar a los chicos cuando estrecha la mano de Edgar

POV MARTIN

Cuando me acerco a Edgar le digo en vos baja – no hubo beso solo lo pareció es mi mejor amiga y si tengo que sacarle un pesado de encima hasta que alguien la conquiste realmente lo are

¿Y el gemido? - me pregunto Edgar

Fingido la verdad nunca probé esos labios y que dios me libre si alguna vez pasa

Bien te creo. pero no me gusto la escena parecía muy real

Entonces declárate….. pues si no lo ases la seguiré apoyando – me giro y veo a cat – y bien amor nos vamos ya todos

POV CATELINA

He sip nos acompaña chicos tengo algo que decirles

Pues no podemos – dijo Kevin – en realidad ninguno de nosotros puede incluida ustedes dos

Y por qué no – digo con cara de duda y asombro

Por la competencia – dice Alexis

Que competencia – pregunto aún más desorientada

No la leíste verdad – me pregunta Ivana y yo niego con la cabeza – el papel que estaba en tu escritorio cuando volvimos del receso decía que hoy empezaba la competencia de los curso hoy harían futbol cinco, voleibol de seis, basquetbol de doce hándbol de cinco y por ultimo natación ya que son los juegos elegidos este año por el campeonato provincial

Pero dijimos que no participaríamos solo si nos obliga la escuela – le digo

Bueno pero nosotros si estamos involucrado – dice Alexis – veras Edgar está en natación, Zacarías está en hándbol, Kevin en basquetbol, león en futbol y yo en voleibol

Tontos le dicen vedad – respondo

¿Por qué? – pregunta Kevin

Pues su medida va bien con su deporte – hago silencio y digo – se puede llevar dos invitados

Si – responde Edgar rápido

Bueno chicos yo me voy – dice de repente Ivana

Por qué te vas – le pregunto

Pues no tengo con que pagar ya te conté recuerdas

Si y yo te dije que estaríamos junta en esto yo te lo pago

Pero no tengo como devolverte

Entre amigos no hay préstamo solo regalos – le digo y le guiño un ojo martin se acerca a ella

No discuta nosotros nunca pudimos hacer nada contra eso – le dice

Ok entonces vamos

Y partimos todos al club ya reservado y dejamos lo del sobre marrón para cuando finalice la maratón de deportes.

 **CAPITULO 14 LA COPETENCIAS ENTRE LOS CURSOS**

Cuando llegamos estaban la mayoría de los chicos del curso de los chicos que al ver a mis amigos una chica nos dice

Hey ustedes dos no pueden estar ahora aquí esta reservado – cuando me giro me doy cuenta que es Estefanía

Yo los invite no sabía que no se podía pero si te molesta nos quedaremos en un rencor sin decir ni pio –le contesto

Bien mientras no se metan – de repente se queda callada y mira atrás de mi era Alexis que se acercaba a Vera y la abrazaba por detrás después me mira – me parece que ya te cambiaron – giro y los miro mi amiga pone una cara como preguntando de que está hablando

Haaaa eso pues como te lo digo estef ella es la novia yo su mejor amiga y pues cuidaba sus bienes comprende ¿verdad? – miro a Vera – ella es la chica de la que te hable aquella vuelta te acuerdas

Hooooooo ya comprendo. Si me acuerdo – responde Vera

Buenos tortolos cuando acaben estaremos por allá

Vera se despide de Alexis y nos acompaña al rato llegan todos lo de mi curso y los que faltaba del curso contrario debo decir que me gusta más el uniforme de competencia del otro curso ya que es todo azul remera, pantalón, medias y hasta las zapatillas y en cambio mi curso parecen una naranja andando pues si es todo naranja, lo peor de todo es que las zapas también *den serio que hice yo para recibir los uniforme más horrible*

Los juegos empezaron primero empezaron con el futbol después seguiría el vóley, basquetbol, hándbol y por ultimo seria natación.

Lo vimos a León precalentar nos sentamos en las tribunas y empezamos al ver el partido de repente una chicas de mi curso empezaron a hablar en voz baja pero como estamos cerca de ellas la pudimos escuchar

Viste quienes vinieron – dijo la morena

Si, seguirá valiendo el sorteo pues ella dos no estaban – dijo la de pelo colorado

Pues habría que preguntar

Si tienes razón

Miro a Ivana y le hago una seña de cabeza como preguntando de que está hablando y ella se acerca a mi oído y me dice

Debe de ser que hicieron un sorteo para ver quien competirá con Edgar ya que Emanuel se fue y era el que tenía el mejor tiempo del grupo no le ganaba a Edgar pero al menos estaba más cerca

Y de cuanto era su tiempo –le pregunto

De dos minutos cinco

Y el de Edgar

Dos minutos

El partido se había terminado y avían ganado el equipo de león cuatro a dos. Seguimos con vóley mientras nos acercábamos a la cancha de vóley se nos acercó Ivonne alias Barbie jeje

Hola chicas saben que al venir están obligada a participar de los juegos del día verdad

Y porque eso – le pregunto

Pues hay siempre un chico que tiene que repetir el juego como Octavio que termino recién de jugar futbol y tiene que participar ahora con vóley y ahora se nos subió de natación

Y eso porque es –pregunto

Pues como Ivana nunca venia se tenía que repetir un jugador y como ahora está aquí pues – mira a Ivana - te quería preguntar si quieres participar ya que cuando lo asemos en el insti lo haces realmente bien

Pues yo no tengo el uniforme – contesta Ivana con timidez

Eso es lo de menos yo siempre traigo uno extras por la dudas que alguien se lo olvide lo único que no tengo son las zapatillas

Cuanto calzas – se mete Martin y le pregunta a Ivana

Treinta y ocho – responde este mira a Vera y sonríe

Igual que Vera y da la casualidad que se vino con deportiva que dices te animas – Ivana me mira

Hoooooo no a mí no me digas nada tú decides las cosas las tienes - respondo

Bien lo are – contesta Ivana

Gracias ven vamos a los vestidores – se van las tres vera va con ellas para darle su calzado y mientras van caminando Ivonne grita – Octavio descansa entra Ivana en tu lugar – el cual levanta la mano con el puño cerrado y el dedo pulgar arriba

Las chicas salen y Vera se viene a sentar a lado mío me mira y dice

No te salvaras

De que – pregunto

Del sorteo lo van hacer de vuelta porque están ustedes dos y al estar tienen que participar al parecer siempre ganan al hándbol y el vóley tienen esperanza con Ivana pero nadie quiere enfrentar a Edgar para no ser humillado

Ho ya veo pues tendrá que ser por sorteo porque por voluntaria ni loca

Eso mismo dije yo así que cuando termine el partido asen un pequeño receso de diez minutos antes de empezar el otro juego y ahí aran el sorteo

Ok

Y termino en partido de vóley como lo imaginaron ganaron pues resulta que Ivana era muy buena ahora nos encontrábamos en la cafetería en un salón privado poniendo el nombre de cada uno de nosotros el único extraño era martin ya que Vera quería pasar eso diez minutos con su amorcito jeje.

Avían puesto los trocitos de papel con el nombre de cada uno doblado en una bolsa y la estaban batiendo cuando lo dejaron de batir Carlos pregunto

Quien sacara el papel – todo se miraron uno a otro nadie quería ser responsable de la suerte de otro

Yo lo saco después de todo no pertenezco al grupo – se metió martin y saco el papelito lo desenvolvía y dice – Pereira C. quien es

Pues yo le digo

Ho pues saliste – me contesta

Bien pero le quiero pedir un favor no se lo diga a nadie que él no se entere si se entera no participo

Bien – dijo todo mi curso asintiendo con la cabeza

Tienes maya – pregunta uno

La de su uniforme no pero tengo una mía pensaba ir a la playa después del cole no es naranja pero es flúor y se semejante bastante

Ho no no me digas que es esa – dice Martin

Pues si – subo mis hombros despreocupadamente

Regresamos a los juegos ya avían terminado los diez minutos y íbamos a la cancha de basquetbol el cual gano el curso de Edgar después se jugó el hándbol que como avía dicho Vera lo ganamos nosotros y nos dirigíamos a la parte de las piletas techadas cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que los chicos de la universidad seguían allí y estaban competiendo Edgar se acerca al que parece que es el profesor al regresar nos dice

Faltan eso dos chicos de allá que naden y nos la dejan

El de allá es mi hermano – me dice Ivana

Cuando miro a su dirección me doy cuenta que es nada más y nada menos que mi instructor de natación.

 **CAPITULO 15 LA COPETENCIA DE NATACION**

POV IVANA

Al ver a mi hermano me acerco a él a saludarlo

Hola Oli-

Hola Ivana que haces aquí – me responde

Recuerda de la amiga que te hable – el asiente – pues resulta que no acepta un no por respuesta y ni devoluciones

POV CATERINA

Me acerco donde esta Ivana ya que los vestidores estaban por ese lugar y al estar por pasarlo Ivana me detiene

Catelina mira te presento a mi hermano Oliver

A hola Oliver como estas – Ivana nos mira uno al otro

Que se conocen – Oliver esta por contestar pero se quedó callado entonces recordé el contrato de silencio

No te preocupes Oliver yo le explicó – la mire a Ivana – es mi instructor de natación y no lo puede decir por un contrato que ase firma mi abuelo a todos sus empleados

Haaa ya comprendo es el trabajo que me dijiste que no podía hablar de quien era

Exacto ves no era nada raro

Perdón hermano pero comprende

Si yo lo entiendo – y abraza a su herma

Al rato se acerca un hombre y pregunta

Todo bien señor Galán

Si profesor. Ella es mi hermana y su compañera

Hoo señorita Aguila tanto tiempo – pues resulta que el profesor de Oliver era mi antiguo profesor

Hola profe – le dedico una sonrisa – tan solo que ahora llevo el apellido de mi abuelo Pereira

Ho esta bien señorita Pereira

Jajaja bueno me voy a cambiar

POV MARTIN

Miro en la dirección que se fue cat y veo al profe me acerco a saludarlo

Hola profe

Ho ya me decía yo que a los mosquetero era difícil de separar como anda Figueroa

Bien profe – alzo los hombros despreocupado – ya sabe en las buenas y en las malas

Eso quiere decir que la señorita linares también anda por acá

Sip esta justo por allá – y la señalo

En eso sale cat ya con su traje de baño y se acerca

Bien vamos a comenzar – dice cat poniéndose de espalda al resto de su curso y el contrario y dando una buena imagen de su trasero

Que van a competir – pregunta el profe

Sip – responde cat

Me digieron que hay un chico muy bueno en este colegio – dice el profe

En eso se acerca alguien a las corridas

VE A CAMBIARTE ESE TRAJE – dice Edgar con una voz molesta, dominante y cerio

POV CATELINA

Sentí como si alguien caminara rápidamente y de repente se escucha

VE A CAMBIARTE ESE TRAJE DE BAÑO – me doy vuelta y era Edgar con una voz molesta, dominante y cerio

Pues no es el único que tengo y el que mejor me queda – le respondo con aire de grandeza

Pues ve y ponte otro todo el mundo te está viendo – dice Edgar y Martin de atrás asiente sonriente

Y cuál es el problema – le digo indiferentemente – hasta donde yo sé …. – fui interrumpida por el

Que lo que ven es MIO –dice se acerca a mí y me besa el cual me deja en shock y no reacciono

Siento como poco a poco el mete su lengua a mi boca y es cuando vuelvo en sí y lo alejo de un empujón y me dirijo a la posición de salto

Pues acá nada es tuyo todo es mío y si no quieres perder por abandono es mejor que te pongas en marcha

Y escucho a Martin decir – esto va estar bueno

El profe pregunta si pude tomar el tiempo y lo dos y el resto del curso responden que el profesor trae una planilla donde anotar el tiempo de cada. Se pone entre los dos y primero le pregunta a Edgar su tiempo el cual responde dos minutos luego me lo pregunta a mí y yo me respondo tres le respondo con indiferencia y seguridad el cual Edgar ase una mueca para reírse y dice

Pues tendrás que esforzarte mucho

Ni tanto – le respondo

El profe se acerca a Ivana y le pregunta como toman el tiempo si ida únicamente o ida y vuelta la cual responde Ken con una vos desanimada ida únicamente veo que el profesor asiente con la cabeza y da la orden de arrancar empezamos a nadar yo al llegar hago un pequeño giro dentro del agua y me impulso con mis pies para pegar la vuelta cuando llego a la orilla del punto de partida me seco mi cara con la mano y veo la cara de Edgar de asombro hago una sonrisa y salgo de esta misma afuera esta martin esperándome para envolverme con la toalla lo miro al profe y le pregunto

Cuanto profe –sin un mínimo jadeo de cansancio

Pues dos minutos cincuenta y nueve – me contesta el profe

Ho un minuto menos de lo que dije - digo

y como siempre sales sin una gota de cansancio – agrega mi ex profesor y Oliver al mismo tiempo

cat no escuchaste que era solo ida – dijo Martin

nop yo pensé que era ida y vuelta por eso le dije al profe tres minutos nadie me dijo nada que era ida solamente – digo con inocencia falsa y mi curso empieza a festejar porque por primera vez le ganaron al curso de Edgar y a Edgar

bueno me voy a cambiar

Cuando estoy llegando a los me detiene Edgar

tenemos que hablar

pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con vos

Y me voy a los camerino me cambio arriba me pongo la ropa arriba de la malla aun mojada y cuando salgo me está esperando martin saludamos a todos menos a Edgar que se seguía cambiando.

Llegamos a la casa de Martin y él me dice

todo bien cat

si tan solo que estoy cansada y mañana tenemos exámenes y le prometí a Ivana que la ayudaría a repasar

o bien entonces te dejo así te vas a cambiar y vas con ella – me da un beso en la mejilla y se baja

yo conduzco hasta la mansión cuando llego me voy a mi cuarto preparo la ropa que me voy a poner, pantalón de jean una remera con un escote en v que deja ver un poco mis pecho y una lencería negra con encaje, una vez todo preparado entro al baño me doy una ducha de agua caliente para sacarme el cloro de la pileta cuando salgo me seco me cambio y de una caja saco una licencia falsificada, la aviamos conseguido con Martin para poder encontrar aquellos malvivientes, cuando bajo le comunico a Guillermo lo mismo que le dije a martin con la diferencia que a él le digo que me quedare hasta el domingo.

Salgo de la mansión ordeno una seis caja de pizza con diferente gusto cada una paso por un mercado donde compro una bolsa de hielo, ron, tequila, vodka y un bidón de judo citric. Pago todo busco las pizzas y me voy a nuevos rumbos.

 **CAPITULO 16 DECUBRIENDO LA VERDAD Y BUSCANDO A CATELINA**

Cuando llegue a mi antigua casa deje las pizzas sobre la mesa, las bebidas en la heladera y el hielo en el frízer subí a mi dormitorio y corrí mi antigua cama para un costado levante la alfombra y vi la puerta sin titubear saque las llaves y la abrí adentro avían fotos familiares, papeles de propiedades dibujos míos que yo le hice a mis padres cuando era pequeña, joyas y por ultimo saque un sobre gordo marrón volví a guardar el resto cerré la caja fuerte coloque la alfombra a su lugar y la cama también baje a la cocina y me puse a ver el contenido del sobre resulta que era investigación de de mi padre que estaba haciendo sobre la muerte de su hermano según estos papeles su muerte no avía sido un accidente de autos sino fue provocado cuando más leía mas me daba cuenta que lo de mis padres no fue un robo resulta que mi padre ya tenía toda las prueba para encerrar al capo de la mafia más grande, sus secuaces, empleados y empleados de sus empleados todo esto era algo muy grande e importante no por nada mi papa era el mejor en su trabajo P.F.A.I (policía federal argentina interpol) agarre mi teléfono y llame a unos de mi antiguos compañeros que anda en la pesada

hola fede

Aguila y este milagro – respondió al segundo tono

Necesito tus conocimientos en un caso paso por ti y venimos a mi casa

Ok estoy en la plazoleta frente al colegio

Bien en diez estoy

Colgué y fui a buscarlo

 **POV MARTIN**

Salgo de la casa por un mandado que me pidió mi madre y al llegar una esquina veo Alexis despidiéndose de Vera me acercó y le digo

Tan confiado estas para el examen de mañana – dándole un apretón de mano en forma de saludo y un beso en la mejilla a Vera

Para tu información el examen lo tuvimos hoy y las nota serán puesta mañana en el receso – puse una cara de sorpresa no me gustaba lo que escuchaba

Que sucede martin – esa fue vera

Es que no entiendo por qué me mintió cat – enseguida agarro mi celular y leo los mensaje de esta mañana y digo – maldición como no lo vi antes maldición , maldición

Que pasa – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Cat descubrió algo y lo va hacer sola estoy seguro

Y que te hace pensar eso

Pues me dijo – me calle unos segundo lo que me dijo la miro a Vera – dime que tienes el número de Ivana – ella negó con la cabeza lo miro Alexis

No tenemos números del otro curso solo el de cat porque la conocimos ante de que entrara pero porque – inmediatamente marque a la mansión

 **Llamada**

Hola señor Guillermo se encuentra Catelina

No se encuentra la señorita dijo que iba a estudiar a la casa de la señorita Ivana y se quedaría hasta el domingo

Hoooo por casualidad usted tiene el número de Ivana o la dirección

Pues ahora que lo menciona no no lo tengo

Ok gracias

 **Fin de la llamada**

Que pasa Martin habla de una maldita ves – dice Vera

Al mayordomo le dijo que iba a estudiar a la casa de Ivana y que se quedaría ahí

Y eso que tiene de malo – dice Alexis

CAT NO ESTUDIA NUNCA LO HACE- respondemos Vera y yo al mismo tiempo

Le doy mi celular a Vera para que vea los mensajes y lo ve junto con Alexis el de inmediato levanta su teléfono y marca

 **Llamada**

Hola estás en tu casa

Sí que sucede

Vamos para allá con Martin y Vera te tu computador prendido y listo para entrar en los archivos del colegio

Bien los espero

 **Fin de la llamada**

A donde vamos – pregunta Vera

A la casa de Edgar él sabe cómo meterse en los archivos escolares

Bien le dejo el pedido a mi mama y vamos

Compre lo que me avía pedido se lo deje y nos marchamos a la casa de Edgar al llegar su mayordomo nos hizo pasar y nos dirigió a su cuarto

 **POV EDGAR**

Tocaron la puerta de mi recamara y cuando di la orden que entre era el mayordomo con mis amigos los ice pasar y el mayordomo cerró la puerta después que le di las gracias

Bien cuál es la urgencia

Necesitamos la dirección de Ivana o el teléfono – contesto Martin

Mientras entro a los registro del alumnado del otro curso pregunto - puedo saber el por que

Pues cat dijo que estudiaría para un examen con ella – con testa Martin

Y el punto es – digo

Que cat no estudia nunca lo hace jamás – contesta esta ves vera

Pero eso es imposible como lo hace

Presta atención en clase por eso siempre se cuenta sola o con la más callada y otra de las razones es esta – me da su celular y miro la última conversación que tuvieron los dos

Hoooo ya veo bien esta es la dirección vamos los acompaño

Nos dirigimos la dirección de Ivana que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad cuando llegamos la que baja es vera

 **POV VERA**

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Ivana bajo inmediatamente y toco el timbre me atiende una mujer muy parecida a Ivana

Hola a quien buscas

Hola señora disculpe la hora pero soy una compañera de Ivana y quería saber si me puede prestar unos apuntes ya que yo hoy no pude asistir al colegio hoy – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

Oh pensé que la escuela grababa las clases para estas ocasiones y que con un código que le dan podrían entran – me mira media desconfiada

Heeee si pero es que yo soy nueva y el papel con mi código se me perdió – digo apenada y me sigue mirando incrédula – y la verdad no quisiera ir mañana sin hacer mis deberes

Bien – se da vuelta y vuelve a girar – cuál es tu nombre

Vera

Bien pasa – paso hasta un pequeño living la señora va a buscar a Ivana y al rato esta misma aparece

Oh eras tú pero porque dijiste que era mi compañera – me dice Ivana yo alzo los hombro

No se se me ocurrió eso pero bueno a lo que vine sabes algo de cat porque ella dijo que te ayudaría a estudiar para un examen y sabemos que es mentira porque el examen o tuvieron hoy

No. No sé nada la última vez que la vi fue en la pileta después de eso no la he visto ni hablado con ella

Bien entonces nos vemos mañana a la salida del cole

Bien - se da vuelta y me da un papelito con un número de teléfono – toma por si saben algo dejen un mensaje de texto aquí es de mi hermano mayor

Bien adiós y gracias

Adiós

Me voy al auto y todos me miran

Y que dijo- dice tin y Edgar al mismo tiempo

No esta con ella y no sabe nada pero ya tengo un número de teléfono es de su hermano me dijo que le escribamos un mensaje de texto por si sabemos algo mas

Bien – contestaron esta vez los tres

 **POV EDGAR**

Decidimos que nos vallamos cada uno a su casa ya que a Vera y a Martin lo llamaron por teléfono para que vallan a su casa porque eran más de media noche y mañana avía clases.

Al otro día me fui al colegio temprano con la esperanza de poder verla cuando llegara pero nada toco el timbre y entramos a nuestro respectivos salones paso tan rápido las hora las primera materia que llego el primer receso estaban puesta la calificaciones y por primera vez no me acerque a verla me entere que el primer lugar lo saco cat con un diez y yo el segundo con un nueve coma noventa y ocho el tercero ken con un nueve coma noventa y siete.

Me encontré con Ivana le pregunte por cat y me dijo que no avía ido. Toco devuelta el timbre para entrar de vuelta a clase. Las horas no se pasaban más hasta que por fin llegó la hora de salir afuera nos esperaba Martin y vera que al vernos se acercaron y Martin dijo

Ya sé dónde pude estar

 **CAPITULO 17 ENCONTANDO A CAT**

 **POV CAT**

Cuando llegamos a la casa con fede llevamos unas cajas de pizzas a la mesa con una jarra de trago que avía preparado y les mostré todo después subimos a mi cuarto a descansar él durmió en el sillón y yo en mi cama no tenía miedo por el simple hecho que sé que le gustan lo de su mismo sexo como lo se pues martin lo cacho en los vestidores teniendo relaciones. Cuando amaneció

Como dormiste fede – le pregunto

Pues que te digo al principio un poco incómodo hasta que descubrí por qué y después muy bien

Y porque fue

Por esto – me muestra un estuche y corro a sacárselo de las manos

Lo ciento olvide que estaba ahí es que es donde la escondía para que mis padres no la vean

Es de verdad puedo tocarla

Eso quiere decir que lo abriste – pues era el estuche donde guardo mi nueve milímetro con silenciador es auténtica mi abuelo así lo quiso me decía que era para acostumbrarme al peso pero su balas son de salva

Pues…..

Si es auténtica pero su balas no – abro el estuche para mostrársela

Y como te das cuenta

Porque la bala son roja y las verdaderas ya conoces el color – la agarra

En eso escucho ruidos y me acerco a la puerta de mi habitación y veo entrar a martin con todo el grupo largo una maldición

Que sucede – pregunta fede

Shhhhhh - le hago seña con un dedo en mi boca para que se calle y en vos baja le dijo – quítate el pantalón y dame tu remera – me mira sin entender

Que está loca – me dice en vos baja también

No solo una venganza dale no hay tiempo

Deja el arma en el sofá y hace lo que le digo yo hago lo mismo el me da su remera y me la coloco y lo llevo hasta la cama nos acostamos y le digo que se haga el dormido abrazándome

 **POV MARTIN**

Llegamos al colegio de los chicos y le digo que ya sé dónde puede estar asique ahora nos dirigimos a su casa hace mucho que tengo las llave de la casa de cat por si la dudas que su padres y ella no allá llevado la llave de su casa una vez le paso y dijo que nunca más le iba a suceder pues ese día estaba lloviendo muchísimo asique me dio un juego a mí por la dudas ya que yo vivía tal solo a cuatro casa de la suya y Vera a dos cuadras. Llegamos y me dirijo a la puerta abrir entramos todos y Vera dice

Martin parece que la paso muy bien sola – señalando la jarra que utilizaba para hacer tragos

Así perece jeje – se me acerca Edgar y me dice en vos baja

Tú crees….. – y lo interrumpo

No esto es otra cosa por eso no lo creo – refiriéndome a lo que paso en la pileta

Ok busco arriba te parece - me vuelve a decir

Ok su habitación es la puerta del fondo sabes que mejor te acompaño no sea cosa que te tire cualquier cosa

Bien – subimos los dos y abro la puerta de la aviación entramos y prendo la luz ya que no se podía ver muy bien y grata fue nuestra sorpresa cuando vimos a cat con un chico abrazada

Apaguen esa luz estamos descansando – dice cat con una voz somnolienta

Me acerco a Edgar y le digo en vos baja - esto si es por la pítela – él se enfurece enseguida y saca a fede de un solo jalón de la cama y es cuando me doy cuenta que todo estaba armado que en algún momento nos vio llegar

Quien es este infeliz – dice Edgar agarrándolo del cuello a fede

Suéltalo ya Edgar no tienes derecho – se levanta de prisa cat y va hasta el sillón

 **POV EDGAR**

QUE NO TENGO DERECHO ACASO NO TE QUEDO CLARO QUE TU ERES MIA – le grito y estoy a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al pibe que tengo frente a mi cuando escucho sacarle el seguro de un arma me giro y veo a cat apuntándome – QUE ASES BAJA ESO YA MISMO NO VES QUE PUEDES ERIR A ALGUIEN CON TU MALA PUNTERIA – recordando aquel día el Pinamar cuando le dio a un árbol

Seguro que tengo tan mala puntería – me dice con una voz malévola y con una sonrisa de medio lado – ves ese florero chito en mi mesa de luz el que está entre el velador y la foto – giro la cabeza y hay está muy pegado uno del otro me giro y asiento

sin despegar su mira de mi dispara y se siente que algo se rompió pero no así el sonido del estallo de la vela y es cuando me doy cuenta que el arma tiene silenciador me giro y veo que le pego al florero sin tocar lo otra dos cosas y era un tiro casi imposible ya que era un florerito diminuto abra tenido más de cinco centímetro de altura a lado de un porta retrato de cuarenta centímetro de alto y una lámpara de unos sesenta centímetro de alto y estaban las tres cosas muy cerca

Que haces estás loca o que te pasa – escucho a Martin que dice – y suéltalo no te preocupes que estoy más que seguro que no le toco un pelo y cat al ver a martin baja el arma y se la coloca en la cintura en la parte de su espalda

Y tú qué sabes acaso fuiste sabana – le digo

No pero sé que no juega en el mismo bando que nosotros – lo miro y miro al pibe este me le venta los hombros sin darle importancia y lo suelto

vístete – le digo – y salgan los dos

Y así lo hicieron me acerco a cat y me doy cuenta que está usando una remera de hombre de seguro es de el

sácatela no puedo hablar contigo si viste la ropa de otro hombre

pues fíjate que no lo are – me responde desafiante

no me desafíes – la miro fijo

o que – dice y la agarro de la cintura y de cuello y le doy un beso

ella se mueve para deshacerlo y yo la agarro con más fuerza siento el arma se la saco y la tiro al sillón que está a sus espalda y la empiezo a jalar asía la cama donde la deposito con suavidad y ferocidad ella va cediendo poco a poco dejándose llevar cuando me doy cuenta de lo mismo suelto su cuello y dirijo mi mano a su cintura y voy subiendo la remera poco a poco cuando se la saco definitivamente me separo para observarla y lleva puesto un conjunto de encaje (un sujetador negro con detalles en rojo y unas tanguita del mismo color ) intenta taparse con los brazos y yo la detengo – no te tapes eres hermosa – en un movimiento rápido me saco mi remera y asalto de vuelta sus labios ella me abraza por el cuello y siento sus pecho contra los míos pero hay una tela que me lo impide sentirlo bien dejo su boca para asaltar su oreja y cuello y en una vos entre cortada escucho que me dice – no estamos solo ED – me encanta ese diminutivo que utilizo con migo. Me separo y la miro – tienes razón cámbiate y hablemos amor no aguanto más todo lo que te tengo que decir – ella asiente y ase lo que le dije una vez que ella se cambió (con unos short y una remera a tirantes que se le ajustaba al cuerpo) y yo me puse de vuelta mi remera nuevamente la miro con cara de desaprobación

que no voy a cambiar mi forma de vestir no lo hice por mi padre y mi abuelo no lo hago por nadie – agacho mi cabeza en forma de derrota y niego a la ves

está bien ven siéntate – se acerca para sentarse a mi lado y yo le agarro de la muñecas y la jalo a mi regazo – me gustas cat me vuelves loco y no es un capricho no quiero tan solo meterla y listo no en este poco tiempo te has metido en mi piel, en mi sangre y llegaste asta mis hueso cat quiero que seas mi novia oficial quiero hablar con tu abuelo y presentarte a todo el mundo como mi novia mi futura prometida y esposa quiero todo contigo cat

Ed me algas con todo lo que me dices y tu también me atrás un montón y has entrado asta mis huesos pero solo hay un solo problema – me responde

y cual es

que no fui presentada en sociedad nunca lo fui

pero eso se arregla cuando hable con tu abuelo y ese mismo día anunciaremos nuestro noviazgo cosa que no se acerque nadie a ti te quiero solo para mí y para toda la vida – pongo mi mano en su mejilla y me acerco poco a poco pero al momento de tocar nuestros labios siento una mano la miro y le pregunto – que ocurre amor

pues no eres mi novio para besarme – la miro sorprendido

den cerio – y ella asiente con la cabeza – ok bien quieres ser mi novia Catelina Tania Agila Pereira

si quiero ser tu novia Edgar Uriel Robles – me contesta y ahora sí le puedo dar el beso

 **Acaso fuiste sabana:** es como decir si fuiste observador en ese momento

 **No juega para el mismo bando:** es una forma de decir que no tiene lo mismo gusto que ellos así las mujeres

 **Tan solo meterla y listo:** es una forma de decir que no quiere tener solo sexo

 **CAPITULO 18 VIEJOS AMIGOS**

Cuando nos terminamos de besar nos ponemos de pie y vamos abajo donde todos nos estaban esperando

y ya tengo cuñado o no – como siempre el inoportuno me Martin

si ya lo tienes – le contesta Edgar y todos nos felicita

mmm….. cat yo me voy – me dice fede – mi remera está arriba verdad

si te acompaño ven – me suelto de Edgar y este me sostiene de nuevo la muñeca – que su sede

nada tan solo esto – y me da un beso fede sube y yo lo sigo en su espalda trae la mochila

bueno cat me llevo esta copia y veo que puedo averiguar pero se lo tengo que decir tu sabes el aprecio el tenia a tu padre y además que avían sido compañero – me dice fede refiriéndose a su padrastro y al caso de mis padres

todavía no es el momento déjame ver qué puedo hacer y si realmente se pone pesado lo asemos de cuerdo

de acuerdo no estoy pero te respeto cualquier cosa te llamo o me llamas – se queda callado unos según – se lo vas a decir ya sabes a ellos – refiriéndose a mis amigos

no los quiero exponer fíjate…. si te pones en contacto con marcos y dile que es hora de pagarme el comprenderá

normalmente a él le deben favores

pues esta vez me la debe el a mí y ya hace bastante tiempo

nunca se lo perdonaste verdad

pues no fue mi mejor amigo asta sexto de la primaria y después se dio la vuelta como si nada ya es hora que remedie eso

ok yo le doy tu numero – a todo esto ya íbamos en camino a la puerta de casa – nos vemos cat y cuídate

gracias tu también chau

Cuando me doy vuelta esta martin atrás mío

que asía fede acá

nada necesitaba ayuda para unas materia y se la di

sin mentiras cat ya fueron suficiente

pues no preguntes en toses

acaso no somos amigos

si y por la misma razón me entenderás vamos martin por favor cuando sea el momento te lo diré de enserio pero ahora necesito más información y el único que me la puede dar es fede ya que su padrastro fue compañero de mi padre porfa mat cuando lo allá comprobado te lo diré amigo serás el primero te lo juro

ok cat espero ser el primero – larga un suspiro pesado – vamos

Y nos vamos a la cocina Vera está pidiendo unas pizza en un local de la zona para ser más preciso a socram

donde pides las pizza - le pregunte a vera

a socram ya sabes me encanta las pizza de ese lugar

ok

 **POV FEDE**

Al salir de la casa de Catelina le mando un WhatsApp a mi primo marcos

*marcos estuve con Aguila Catelina y me dio un mensaje para vos*

Al rato me llega un mensaje

*que te dijo cat*

*que es hora de pagar que tu entenderías*

*ok acaban de llamar pada pedir pizza iré yo a entregarla personalmente*

*ten cuidado tiene visita y al parecer uno es su novia*

*entiendo*

bien ya cumplí una parte falta la que resta cat – dije en vos alta

 **POV CATELINA**

Estaba con Vera en el comedor esperando la pizza los chicos avían por algo de tomar que no sea alcohólico porque martin dijo que ya avía tenido suficiente por una noche en eso tocaron el timbre de la puerta fuimos la dos grata fue mi sorpresa al ver quien la traía y pensé que fede actuaba rápido

hola traigo las pizza que pidieron – dijo marcos

hola – agarro las caja de pizzas y se la doy a vera – ve poniendo la mesa yo ya voy – y sierro la puerta a tras de mi – toma esto es de la pizza

bien gracias – se queda callado unos minutos – tanto tiempo minina – el me decía que no le gustaba como sonaba cat y que como cat significaba gato el me diría minina

SIP tanto tiempo

bueno no me llamaste para verme no

pues no te llame porque necesito de vos – largo un suspiro – necesito armas preferencia de nueve milímetro con silenciador y sin registrar por lo mínimo tres con sus respecto cargadores y balas por supuesto

valla bien armada la minina a quien vamos a matar

voy no quiero involucrar a nadie en esto es personal

pues estoy involucrado no te dejare sola minina no de nuevo que sucede

mis padres no fue un robo fede se está encargando de averiguar algunas cosas pero tampoco a él lo voy a involucrar no quiero a nadie a lado mío y eso va para ti también

bien no metamos a fede en esto pero yo estoy con vos te guste o no – me agarra de los brazos y pone su cara a centímetros de la mía – Catelina Aguila yo estoy con vos no lo aras sola no voy a dejar que hagas esta locura sola no si yo te puedo proteger erre mi camino pero sigo estando para ti minina aunque no me corresponda sigo estando

gracias peluchin consígueme eso y estaremos en contacto este es mi numero – el saca su teléfono apunta mi número y luego me da un toque

chau minina cuídate – y me abraza

chau peluchin – y mientras nos dependíamos se para la camioneta de Alexis y veo que Edgar baja como un rayo dirigiéndose a nosotros

PERO QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO CAT – grita Edgar

No le grites a minina y mucho menos al frente mío – le dice marcos cuando desase el abrazo y después me mira – den cerio con el

Pues SIP – digo con cara angelical – el amor no se fija

Pues valla que no se fija y que es siego pero bueno esto es asunto tuyo nos vemos minina – me da un beso y después mira a Edgar – y más te vale que la trate como lo que es porque no vivirás para contarlo y no estoy jugando – se sube a la moto y se va

Cat que fue eso a que vino el aquí – pregunta martin

Vino a traer las pizza nada más y pues yo lo atendí y arreglamos cosas del pasado – me giro mirando a Edgar – eso fue todo viejo amigo de la primaria no piense mal den cerio fue eso nada mas – le pongo carita de no romper un plato Edgar me rodea con sus brazo

Esta bien te creo amor – me agarra la barbilla y me da un beso – pero quien es él y porque reaccionaste así – le pregunta a martin

Él es marcos unos de lo traficante del barrio es peligroso y la amenaza que te hizo fue en serio él no se anda con vuelta siempre va al grano – contesto martin

Hoooo y es tu amigo amor – esta vez me pregunta a mi

Pues lo fue en el jardín de infante en la primaria hasta sexto grado después ya no mas

Y eso porque – pregunto esta ves leo. Me giro y le contesto

Pues se declaró lo rechace y no me volvió hablar más cosas de niños vamos a comer muero de hambre

Vamos – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

 **Me da un toque:** quiere decir que llama al celular para que quede registrado el número

 **CAPITULO 19 QUE NOCHE!**

Nos dirigimos a dentro y la mesa ya estaba lista y Kevin pone las gaseosas arriba de la mesa y empezamos a comer pasamos un rato agradable entre todos a eso de las once de la noche se fueron todos menos Edgar

Pues a limpiar se ha dicho además hay que sacar la basura

Y si lo asemos mañana cuando nos levantemos – dice Edgar

Pues no porque mañana ya dejamos la casa y no va a quedar la basura a dentro anda a saber por cuanto tiempo además limpiamos porque limpiamos – me giro y lo miro – vamos niño mimado a limpiar

No soy ningún niño mimado

Pues demuéstralo

Y empezamos a limpiar la casa Edgar saco la basura afuera según él porque era el hombre de la casa y era su deber me reí con eso. Ya aviamos limpiado todo y estábamos en mi cuarto

Bien tu duerme en aquel sillón toma una frazada para que tapes

Bien pero yo pensaba en otra cosa mejor – me dice agarrándome de atrás ya que yo estaba dada vuelta mirando adentro del armario he inmediatamente me pongo como un tomate

Pues te quedaras con las ganas pues yo no soy de esa chicas

Ohhh eso yo lo sé muy bien – me habla en el oído y se me irisa toda la piel – y también sé que este cuerpo no ha sido de nadie y no será de nadie tan solo mío hasta el día de mi muerte – dice esto mientras con sus manos me va tocando con suavidad mi cintura y girándome para darme un beso y llevándome lentamente hasta la cama.

Me deposita con cuidado me acomoda en el centro de la cama sin dejar de besarme cuando ya estoy en el centro se separa de mi acomodándose el adelante mío mejor dicho sobre mí. Me mira y desciende me besa el cuello hasta llegar hasta mi oreja – te deseo cat te amo tanto estoy loco por ti – me estremezco y creo a ver inventado un uno estilo de rojo porque estoy totalmente colorada y siento que mi cuerpo le que me acaricia el vientre y susurra – en un futuro aquí se depositara nuestros frutos – va subiendo su manos hasta llegar hasta mis pechos y lo acaricia delicadamente – y con ellos los alimentaras- y me vuelve a besar con desesperación y a moverse de arriba abajo y siento un bulto en mi vientre baja su manos hasta la orilla de mi remera y me la va subiendo poco a poco hasta sacármela por completo se sienta encima de mí y me mira – eres preciosa pero seguro que lo eres más sin esto – y me saca el sujetador – no cabe duda eres a un más hermosa – y se acerca de nuevo a mis labios y me empieza a besar suavemente yo con mi nerviosismo empiezo a poner mis manos debajo de su remera y la empezó a sacar me deja de besar para poder sacar la remera y ataca mi cuello le da pequeño mordisco y lo lame una y otra vez su manos tocan mis pecho apretándolo suavemente en un momento deja mi cuello para ocuparse de mis pechos mientras con una mano me aprieta el pezón de uno mete el otro a su boca y empieza a jugar con su lengua yo curvo mi espalda en forma de aceptación al placer que me esta dando se separa de mi para desabrocharme el short que llevo puesto y lo baja junto con mis bragas él se para y se desabrocha su pantalón el cual también lo baja junto con sus bóxer y abro los ojos como plato cuando veo su pene totalmente erecto y grueso – no te asuste preciosa tendré cuidado – me toma la mano y la dirige así su falo – tócalo para que no le temas y ales mimo para que él sea dulce con tigo – y cuando apoyó mis dedos a su erecto pene el tira la cabeza para atrás con un gesto de placer en vuelvo su falo a mi mano y la empiezo a mover el larga un profundo gruñido de placer se agacha un poco lo suficiente para poder besarme y yo sigo con mi movimiento y el poco a poco me tira a la cama se coloca entre mis piernas – ya no aguanto más amor te deseo – se arrodilla – pero antes – baja su cabeza y me empieza a besar mi intimidad a lamer empieza a jugar con su lengua en el punto G he introduce un dedo y yo arqueo mi espalda por el placer lo empieza a mover adentro y afuera de repente entra otro dedo y yo largo un gemido en unos segundo siento un cosquilleo por todos mi cuerpo y siento como algo destalla dentro de mí y él lo succiona como sediento en el desierto, cuando termina su acto me mira y dice – ahora si estas lista para recibirme preciosa – y se acomoda y siento como su pena se va introduciendo lentamente en mi cuando llega a ese punto se agacha y da un fuerte empuje al mismo tiempo que me da un beso para callar mi grito y se queda quieto para que yo me acostumbre pero sin dejar de besarme en un momento me deja de besar y me ira

estas bien – me dice

Si – de digo yo mientras me muerdo el labio inferior

Cuando llega tu abuelo

Mañana a la tarde ¿Por qué?

Porque ve organizando una cena mañana a la noche iré con mi padre a pedir tu mano

Pero no es muy pronto

No quiero que nadie se me adelante y me arrebate lo que ya es mío

Y empieza a moverse lentamente y después más y más rápido hasta llegar los dos juntos al orgasmo más grande que el anterior y ciento como su líquido caliente entra en mí y me llena por completo.

Sale de mí tan lento como entro y me besa la frente, cada uno de mis ojos, mis mejillas y al final mis labios cuando deja de besarme me dice

Ve a bañarte dime donde tienes las sabanas así las cambio mientras tú te bañas después entro yo a bañarme – lo miro sin entender – y mira asía mis piernas es cuando veo la pequeña mancha de sangre que hay – no te asuste es normal

Ya lo sé … las sabanas están en el armario –salgo de la cama y me dirijo al baño a pegarme una ducha

Mientras me bañaba recordaba todo lo que avía pasado y que le avía entregado mi virginidad y no estaba arrepentida termino de bañarme al salir veo la cama hecha y el entra al baño a bañarse también al salir se acuesta a mi lado abrazándome y los dos nos entregamos a los brazo de Morfeo.

 **CAPITULO 20 LA CENA**

A la mañana siguiente me levante con cuidado sin despertar a Edgar me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando de repente escucho mi celular sonar corro asía mi habitación y llego justo a tiempo

Está sonando te lo iba a llevar – dice Edgar

Ah bueno pero ya estoy aquí si quiere ve bajando ya está el desayuno echo – le respondo mientras ya había presionado el botón para contestar

Bien no tardes

No lo are – espero que se valla y me asomo a la puerta y veo que está bajando la escalera y en vos baja contesto

LLAMADA

hola que sucede marcos

Ya lo conseguí donde te lo acerco – me responde

Llévamelo esta noche a la casa de mi abuelo te acuerdas donde es verdad – pues el sabía todo sobre mi cuando éramos chicos yo se lo conté después nos peleamos

Si la recuerdo pero no me dejaran verte

SIP si traes el rico tiramisú de tu madre

Comprendo – doble fondo verdad

SIP

Ok nos vemos esta noche minina

Nos vemos peluchin – termino la llamada y marco a la mansión

FIN DE LA LLAMADA CON MARCOS

LLAMADA MANCION

Hola Guillermo

Hola niña que se le ofrece

Mmmmm a qué hora llega mi abuelo

El ya está aquí señorita

Ooooooh bien entonces ya voy para casa y Guillermo – me quedo en silencio

Si señorita

Que preparen una cena especial el postre no ya lo mande a pedir

Muy bien niña algo mas

No eso es todo ya voy para casa

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

POV EDGAR

Si papa no te comprometas cuando llegue a casa te explicó todo

Estaba llamando a mi padre para avisarle que no se comprometa esta noche que estábamos invitados a comer a la casa del señor Pereira cuando baja cat

Todo bien amor – le pregunto

SIP todo bien era Guillermo para decirme que mi abuelo ya avía llegado

Bien yo ya le avise al mío

Bien desayunemos limpiamos todo y nos vamos cada cual en su auto

Bien

Y así fue terminamos de desayunar nos despedimos antes de subirnos al auto con un gran beso y nos dirigimos cada cual a su casa. Cuando llegue a casa la ama de llave me dice que mi padre me espera en el despacho y me dirijo asía allí

Hola pa – doy mi saludo

Hola hijo siéntate y dime que es todo eso de la cena de esta noche

Pues mira papa me he enamorado de la nieta de Pereira y no todavía no asido presentada en la sociedad pero como decirlo pa me fascina me vuelve loco y no puedo esperar que eso suceda para que otro granuja ponga sus ojos en ella no tan solo pensarlo que otro hombre la mire…. Aggggg

Comprendo pero tú sabes cómo es el protocolo si lo hacemos antes que ella sea presentada en sociedad todo el mundo dirá "que ella está embarazada y que seguro tú te quiere hacer cargo por compasión" o tantas tontería como esa

Pero eso no es cierto porque mejor no decimos que estamos comprometido desde niños y ya

Porque eso no se puede hacer menos cuando hace tres años atrás rompiste tu compromiso arreglado con Cecilia por mutuo acuerdo y ni hablar que todos sabían que era un compromiso arreglado y se notificó por todos los medios de su rompimiento

Ok me avía olvidado de eso y entonces como lo hacemos

Bien hablaremos con Don Pereira y confiaremos que tu novia porque me imagino que ya lo has hecho tu novia verdad

Si papa se lo pedí ayer y me dijo que si

Bien confiemos que ella rechace a los pretendiente que se le será presentado

Es necesario eso

No hay opción hijo es la política y después de seis mes de que ella fue presentada en sociedad se podrá hacerlo formal

Tanto tiempo

Si y para ello ella tiene que ser libre si no será mal vista

¡QUEEEEEE ! – me levanto de un salto

Así son las cosas tómalo como una prueba si realmente se aman ella no aceptara a nadie y tú te aseguraras si realmente la quieres

Maldita sociedad

Pero así son las cosas hijos nacimos en este mundo y así nos movemos

Comprendo pero igual iremos esta noche verdad

Si hijo igual hablaremos con Pereira y expondremos tus sentimientos he intenciones con su nieta

Bien

Me levanto y me dirijo a mi cuarto para escribirle a mis que no digan nada sobre mi relación con cat.

POV CATERINA

Ya avía hablado con mi abuelo sobre la cena me explicó como debe ser el procedimiento y que me esperaría a que yo este verdaderamente lista para la presentación también me dijo que tendría que esperar unos seis meses para formalizar con Edgar y que además tengo que ser libre asique este será el noviazgo más corto de la historia ni un día completo hemos durado pero bueno todo tiene algo positivo este tiempo me sirve a mi propósito. Veo la hora y falta una hora para que llegue pero quince minutos para que venga a entregarme el "tiramisú" asique bajo maquillada pero no cambiada pues llevo puesto unos Jean y una remera bien holgada cuando llego a la garita de vigilancia

Hola Javi todo tranqui – le digo al de seguridad

Todo bien señorita…. Emmm se le ofrece algo

Hee no solo estoy esperando lo que encargue

Bien – en eso llega marcos

Hola aquí te traigo el postre que ordenaron – dice marcos

Hola bien gracias – le contesto con me doy vuelta y se lo doy a Javier y le digo – llévalo a casa por favor yo le pago y espero que regreses

Bien señorita – contesta el de seguridad veo que se retira y a una distancia que sé que no me va a escuchar me giro y lo miro a marcos – lo traes

Nunca te fallaría acá están – saca otra caja y están las tres armas me la coloco en la espalda dos cruzada en forma de X y la otra en el medio de la dos lo silenciadores y las balas la pongo en mi cartera que llevaba con migo y saco para pagarle las armas y el tiramisú

Gracias cualquier cosa te aviso bien

Bien cuídate minina

Tú también – y se va en eso regresa Javier

Señorita su abuelo dice que ya se tiene que cambiar porque queda media hora para que lleguen

Ok nos vemos

Llego a la casa y subo a mi habitación guarda las armas abajo del colchón por el momento después veré donde las coloco me cambio y bajo porque ya anunciaron que estaban cruzando el portón de entrada.

 **CAPITULO 21 LA CENA SEGUNDA PARTE**

Llegue al final de las escaleras justo a tiempo porque el ama de llave estaba abriendo la puerta también venia Guillermo saliendo el pasillo donde se encontraba la cocina

Hola señores Robles – manuela la ama de llave

Esta el señor – pregunto el padre de Edgar, sin ni siquiera decir un hola a manuela

Papa – dijo Edgar como reprendiéndolo en vos baja

Que es solo una sirvienta – respondió el mismo

Pero es una persona que le dio su saludo por obligación o cortesía se lo dio por eso a ser usted una persona con educación mínimo se espera lo mismo – dije yo bajando los últimos escalones

Señorita no importa – dijo manu agachando la cabeza

Y usted es – dice el padre de Edgar

Catelina Tania Aguila Pereira

Ooooooh ya veo la hermosura de su madre y el carácter de su abuelo

Pero se olvida que obtengo también la inteligencia de mi padre – me giro y miro al mayordomo que esta con cara de afligido – Guillermo dile a mi abuelo que ya están los invitados

Bien señorita – me hace una reverencia a mí y luego a los invitaos – compromiso

Y manuela lleva a los señores a la sala

Tu no vienes – pregunta Edgar

Si en un momento estoy con ustedes – se van y aprovecho que no hay nadie y llamo por un numero interno al de seguridad

LLAMADA

Hola Javier soy Catelina

Si señorita dígame

Mira va a venir un amigo se llama Federico Posada cuando llegue déjalo entrar

Pero tiene la cena señorita

Lo sé y si no fuera importante realmente vendría otro día pero lo es por lo tanto déjalo pasar

Como ordene señorita

Gracias jav – y colgué

FIN DE LA LLAMA

Cuando llego mi abuelo ya está en la sala tomando un _whisky_ junto con el padre de Edgar y este mismo estaba tomando un jugo de mora

Te tardaste cat sucede algo – pregunto mi abuelo

Nada importante abue

Bien estábamos ablando sobre lo que ya me avías comentado pero lamentable mente no podemos pasar las normas te lo dije cat las recuerdas

Si abuelo las recuerdo

Y por otro lado mi hijo ya dejo pasar tiempo suficiente sobre el rompimiento de su compromiso

Como – dije con cara de no entender

Es que tú lo sabes pero en nuestra sociedad normalmente son compromisos arreglados cat – dijo mi abuelo

Pero mi madre…..

Si cat tu madre también tenía su compromiso arreglado pero conoció a tu padre y ya sabes el fin de la historia

Oooh comprendo ¿y quién era? – pregunte me moría de la curiosidad

Cat no es momento – dijo mi abuelo y al mismo tiempo respondió Abraham el padre de Edgar

Castell Abel

Y ese quien es

Te acuerdas del señor que te dio el pésame y te dijo que era un amigo de la infancia – dijo mi abuelo inmediatamente me acorde del señor que le dio el sobre marrón

A si el del sobre – dije

Si el mismo – dijo mi abuelo y en eso entro una sirvienta anunciar que ya podíamos pasar al comedor

Estábamos comiendo y hablando de dotes de esto y aquello que la verdad no entendía muy bien Edgar me decía por lo bajo que después me explicaría que era eso. Entraron varias sirvienta a retirar los platos y otras para colocar el postre cuando estábamos por empezar por el postre entra manuela

Señorita hay un joven que la busca – dijo ella

A estas horas – dijo mi abuelo – ¿quién es?

Dice llamarse Federico Posada

Ah sí lo estaba esperando discúlpame abuelo pero es realmente importante si no no hubiera venido – dije apenas escuche su nombre el cual Edgar me miro de mala ganas

Bien se rápida

Si abuelo estaré en tu despacho

Bien

Me retire con una reverencia y una disculpa y me dirijo a la puerta ahí estaba fede

Hola fede

Hola Catelina

Ven vamos al despacho de mi abuelo – una vez adentro – y bien que tienes

Esto es todo lo que conseguí y hay un dato sumamente importante y confirmaras tus sospecha – abro el sobre y lo empecé a leer

Pues bien

Necesitas algo mas Catelina

No eso era todo a partir de ahora sigo sola muchas pero muchas gracias

Está bien pero si necesitas de algo mas

No está bien todo va estar bien cuídate nos vemos luego

Adiós cate

Adiós – se marchó y yo metí la memoria en la portátil de mi abuelo que era donde estaban los nombre de cada uno de los integrante de la mafia junto con las fotografías y cuando estaba por llegar a al líder se abrió la puerta de repente alcé la vista y eran los tres hombre que me estaban esperando – oh lo siento era un trabajo y quería ver que este todo en orden – sacando la fotos y sacando la memoria

Bien cat nos preocupamos cuando no llegabas y el mayordomo nos describió a tu amigo

Es que vino así ya sabes para que no le pase nada por la noche

Bien si tú lo dices

Y quien era – pregunto Edgar

Un compañero - respondo

Pues no recuerdo a ninguno con ese nombre –replica el

Oh ya veo entonces ya estamos así – digo ofendida

Bien chicos – dice mi abuelo interviniendo – ya saben que a partir de ahora ya no son novios verdad – dice mirando a Edgar

Si señor – dice mirando asía al piso – lo siento

Bien bueno creo que ya terminamos con todo tan solo falta ver cuando la presenta en sociedad – dice el padre de Edgar y yo de inmediatamente miro a mi abuelo

Si lo hablare con ella y daremos aviso pero será seguro en unas semanas

Bien adiós

Adiós

Lo acompañamos hasta la puerta he inmediatamente lo miro a mi abuelo

No puedo abuelo no ahora

Porque cat sos vos la que quería estar con el

Es que es muy pronto – digo algo nerviosa

Cat que sucede ayer estabas feliz y ahora sales con esto que sucede y no quiero mentiras

Doy un suspiro largo y profundo

Sé que me voy arrepentir de esto pero me tienes que prometer que no me aras a un lado porque si lo haces te juro que lo are sola

Que pasa cat

Prométemelo abuelo porque si no lo are sola

Bien te lo prometo

Ahora vuelvo – me voy a mi evitación busco las copias de la investigación de mi padre y me detengo un momento para copiar todo lo que hay en la memoria en mi Tablet que era lo que tenía más a mano y regreso al estudio – es por esto - le doy todo hasta la memoria que me acaba de dar fede

Mi abuelo se sienta en el escritorio y empieza a ver y leer todo cuando finaliza me mira

Desde cuando cat

Hace tres días

Porque no me lo dijiste yo estuve investigando pero avían cabo suelto

Me lo imagine así era mi padre nunca daba toda la información y siempre hacía varias copia de las cuales una sola era la que tenía datos preciso y el resto eran solo fraude

Y es con esa la que me encontré yo verdad

Si creo que si esta son las autentica y lo sé porque las encontré en casa en la caja fuerte que hizo hacer mama bajo de mi cama y como sabrás no lo sabía nadie

Comprendo déjame revisar todo y luego te aviso que aremos

Bien abuelo buenos noches que descanses

Buenas noches cat

Y me fui a mi habitación a pensar un plan para comenzar hacer

 **CAPITULO 22 PRIMER PASO**

Al otro día me levante me bañe y me puse el uniforme del colegio hoy iba a empezar mi jugada aunque le prometí a mi abuelo esperarlo lo que iba a ser hoy no modificaba nada tenía que conseguir que ser amiga de Estefanía era y no era peligroso ya que ella era la hija del líder de la banda pero había algo a mi favor ellos no sabían con exactitud quien era yo y si podía retrasar lo más que pueda el dichosa presentación que me perdone Edgar pero lo primero lo primero y por eso no se podía enterar. Termine de desayunar y nos fuimos al instituto cuando llegamos había una camioneta de última generación asiendo juego de luces y de su interior pero gritaron

¡ MININAAAAAA ! – ya sabía quién era aunque la cara no se le veía mire para todo lados y al ver que no avía ningunos de mis amigo me dirigí corriendo y subí de bola

Hola marcos de donde la sacaste – refiriéndome a la camioneta

Hola so no importa ya sabes lo que vamos hacer

Si lo que pensé es en….

POV EDGAR

Bajo del coche y veo que cat saluda a quien se encuentre adentro de una NISSAN FRONTIER negra con vidrios polarizado por eso no pude ver quien era.

Cuando pasa por mi lado al parecer no me nota

¡QUIEN ERA! – le grito y ella gira

Hola disculpa no te he visto ya sabes con eso de la presentación estaba pensando que día sería el más in dicado – me dice como desviando el tema

Pov narrador

Te pregunte quien era el de la camioneta – dice Edgar con cara de molestia

Era un conocido de mi padre que llego a la ciudad y averiguo con quien me quedaba y donde estudiaba y me vino a dar el pésame – dice Catelina esperando que le crea su mentira

Enserio no me mientes

Si como te voy a mentir con todo lo que tenemos que pasar para poder volver a estar junto

Bien te creo es que ya sabe eres MIA y no quiero que nadie te mire

Hay ya vamos que se hace tarde

POV CATELINA

VAMOS –dice Edgar agarrándome de la mano

Y atenemos que disimular – me rio despacio

Llegamos a los salones para entrar a cada uno al suyo pero veo que Estefanía entra al baño y yo me dirijo al el

Hola Estefanía –le digo

He y a ti que te pasa

Nada es que no me va eso de la rivalidades me gustaría que nos tratáramos y nos conociéramos mejor

Pues yo no muévete – me empuja y se va

Hay va a ser difícil digo en vos alta

Pasan las hora de clase y ahora me encuentro en la azotea del colegio escapándome de todos y pensar cómo hacer para que pueda confiar en mi le mando un WhatsApp

 ***esta difícil el asunto y ahora qué hago***

 ***mándame una foto de ella y te diré que le que salva**

 **Una vida que en deuda para siempre***

 ***qué piensa hacer no quiero lastimarla ese no es el plan a ella no***

 ***no todo estará bien ninguna de la dos sufrirá consecuencia***

 ***ok confió en ti***

Bajo y la busco y cuando la encuentro saco el celular y hago como si escribo un mensaje y le saco una foto y se la envió a marcos

 ***te llego***

 ***si a qué hora salen hoy***

 ***a las cinco ***

 ***una auto Fiat mil quinientos color rojo con los vidrios polarizado***

 ***ok ya entendí chau ***

 ***chau***

A la salida del colegio veo a Estefanía que esta por cruzar la calle y veo un auto que va muy rápido pero no es rojo como lo dijo marcos era de color verde y los vidrios trasparente voy corriendo y la empujo con todas mis fuerza ella cae de un lado y yo del otro y el auto sigue de largo como un maniático

Está bien – le pregunto a Estefanía

Si estoy bien gracias

No es nada cuando quieras

Bien gracias mmmmmmm ¿nos tratamos? ¿te parece?

SIP me parece – y nos damos la mano con una sonrisa- quieres venir a la cafetería con nosotros le pregunto

No otro día tengo que ir para casa

Ok otro día será

En eso llega Edgar

¿Qué paso? ¿estás bien? ¿te lastimaste? ¿te hiciste daño?

Yaaa estoy bien Edgar, estamos bien no te preocupes y vamos a la cafetería

Bien vamos pero ¿seguro estas bien?

Si estoy bien – la miro a Estefanía – nos vemos mañana

Nos vemos – me responde ella

Llegamos a la cafetería y ya estaba martin, vera, Alexis, león, zacaria y Kevin saludamos y pedimos unos refrescos y mientras esperábamos le dije sacar una foto grupal se la pedí a alguien que pasaba y nos la saco y la subo al Facebook al rato me llega un mensaje que dice

 ***ya la tengo cuídate empieza la operación me alegro que estés bien ese no era el coche que mande por suerte saliste ilesa nos vemos***

 **CAPITULO 23 NUEVAS AMISTAD, PRECENTACION Y ¿SECUESTRO?**

Ya avía pasado un mes del accidente y le conté todo el plan que tenía armado con marcos a mi abuelo y en nos ayudaba en muchas de las cosas que marcos por ahí no podía conseguir rápidamente.

Vera me reclamaba que casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos con todo el grupo pero el más pesado era sin duda Edgar que no dejaba de fastidiarme con dicha presentación cosa que no podía hacer antes de estar totalmente segura que Estefanía realmente pensara que era su amiga me llevo todo un mes pero lo conseguí ahora estábamos en el shopping asiendo algunas compras para mi dichosa presentación que sería en dos semana

Que te parece este vestido negro estef – así la llamaba a hora a Estefanía

Nooooo ya sé que estas de luto y todo eso pero es tu presentación y tienes que decir soy sexi pero conservo mi luto ya sabes sobretodo primero la belleza además habrá un montos de hombres guapos que querrán tener tu mano

Hay ya mi abuelo me hablo de eso menos mal que no tuve un compromiso arreglado si no me tomaría el primer vuelo y no regresaría tal como hizo mi madre cuando conoció a mi padre – me detengo unos según y la miro pensativa – y tu estas comprometida o algo así

Pues lo estuve hace unos años atrás

Como es eso?

Pues digamos que el conoció a una chica se enamoró y pago a mi familia los daños causado y asunto arreglado sin importarle si yo realmente lo amara

Y quien era

Alexis

Oooooooh

SIP pues el resto de la historia ya la conoces pero en verdad lo admiro sabes cuando el deshizo nuestro compromiso arreglado yo recién empezaba a sentir algo por el por eso cuando sucedió no le tome mucha importancia aunque si me dolió pero bueno ahora tengo oportunidad de conocer a otros chicos guapos

Jajajajajajaja –reímos las dos

Al final compre un vestido azul marino corto hasta las rodilla tenía un cinturón de gaza negro el cuello del vestido era en V sin mangas con encaje y espalda descubierta, unas Sandalias azul marino con vivos metalizados y unos tacos de diez centímetros ya que no estaba tan segura de resistir unos tacos más altos

El dichoso día llego eran las tres de la tarde y vino la peinadora y la maquillista a ser su trabajo la peinadora me hizo un peinado esplendido (me agarro mi pelo en media cola pero con el hizo un moño y cubrió la coleta del pelo con mi mismo pelo el cual adorno con pequeños clip para el pelo que tenían una pequeña flor de diamantes para decorar el resto de mi pelo caía en mis espalda con bucles ) después fue turno de la maquilladora que me maquillo con colores suaves que así destacar mi cara-

Eso de las veinte horas se retiraron y yo proseguí a cambiarme porque a las ocho y media empezaba a llegar los invitados a las veintiuna tenía que bajar las escaleras en la cual iba ser recibida por mi abuelo, después bailar el vals al termino del vals una pequeña recepción para que me presentaran a "los candidatos" disimuladamente, la cena y devuelta un baila hasta que la gente se quiera ir que yo espero que sea pronto.

Eran las veinte y treinta y aparece mi abuelo con una caja cuadrada de terciopelo rojo

Bien mi niña estas son la joyas de la familia que por generaciones fueron llevada por distintas mujeres para su presentación en sociedad la llevo tu madre, tu abuela, tu bisabuela, otras cinco mujeres más y ahora es tu turno -

Cuando abre la caja ha y un fino colla de diamantes blanco con un corazón de zafiro junto con una pulsera de diamantes blancos y azules, unos aretes colgante (tenía un pequeño diamante arriba bajando con tres pequeños diamantes blanco y sujetado con diamantes el zafiro en forma de corazón igual que el collar) y un anillo también en forma de corazón con alrededor de diamantes.

Abuelo es hermoso – dije con vos de susurro, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos como plato

Lo mejor para mi niña y no sé porque todas las mujeres de esta familia por naturaleza eligen el azul marino primero pensé que era por in fluencia pero ahora tu sin que nadie te diga nada lo has hecho

Den serio – y afirma con la cabeza se coloca tras de mí y empieza a colocarme la joyería

Si y como lo hice con tu madre ahora te las coloco a ti – y así lo hizo hasta la última joya me la coloco el – bien ya falta poco en diez minuto clara te tocara la puerta para que bajes

Si abuelo

Y así fue a las veintiuna hora tocaron mi puerta fui hasta las escaleras y estaban todos ahí baje con sumo cuidado mi abuelo me recibió me llevo al centro del salón y me presento

ELLAS ES CATELINA TANIA AGUILA PEREIRA HIJA DE MI HIJA CAMELIA CON EL SEÑOR JOEL AGUILA Y POR LO TANTO LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA DE MI QUERIDA HIJA – hubo fuerte aplauso yo hice una reverencia tipo para la realeza (cruzando mis piernas y agachándome un poco

Después de eso comenzó el vals y todo lo que estaba planeado para esa noche fui presentada a tanta gente que ya ni recuerdo lo que si recuerdo es como se ponía Edgar cuando otros chicos soltero sin compromiso me sacaba a bailar su cara era épica y cuando fue su turno no me quería soltar y me repetía una y otra vez que era solo suya y de nadie más estaba tan celoso que no sé cómo guardo la compostura otra cosa que recuerdo muy bien es cuando todo eso termino y por fin pude ir a mi cuarto a dormir

Al día siguiente me levante me bañe me cambie baje a desayunar y me dirigí al centro comercial a encontrarme con Estefanía. Al llegar en el punto de encuentro fuimos a comprar algunas cosas que según ella ahora me aria falta con tanta sita que iba a tener cuando íbamos saliendo de una tienda y cruzando la calle para ir a otra una combi negra con vidrios polarizado se detiene nos agarró y nos sube de un jalón después con coloca a la dos junta un pañuelo con cloroformo (el mío con menos cantidad) el plan ya fue puesto en marcha.

 **CAPITULO 24 EL SECUESTRO**

Yo ya avía despertado estaba con un leve dolor de cabeza a mi lado esta marcos

Hola tomate este analgésico – me dice extendiéndolo junto con un vaso de agua

Gracias – me lo tomo – como esta ella – le pregunto

Todavía no despierta pero también le dejamos un analgésico y un vaso de agua en una mesita mira no podemos hablar mucho porque resulta que estas habitaciones están comunicada por un ventiluz el dormitorio donde esta ella tiene baño si tú quieres ir me das un toque con este celular que tan solo tiene mi número así no hace ruido de teclas tu abuelo ya está avisado falta que se despierte para que ella hable con el padre

Bien que no le hagan nada por favor

Si no te preocupes descansa pero recuerda que esto se tiene que ver lo más real posible no nos excederemos pero si tenemos que presionar lo aremos ya aviamos hablado de eso gatita

Si si pero porfa no tan duro

Ok nos vemos luego- yo asentí con la cabeza y me recosté de vuelta

POV ESTEFANIA

Me voy despertando y siento mi garganta seca áspera los ojos pesado y con un dolor fuerte de cabeza estoy recostada en una cama de repente se me vienen todos los recuerdos y me incorporo rápidamente en la cama me viene un mareo fuertísimo me agarro con una mano la frente y la otra apoyo en la cama cuando abro los ojos nuevamente veo que en la mesita de luz hay una caja de analgésico que en el interior hay tan solo una pastilla y un vaso de agua "bueno por lo menos fueron amable por dejarme un analgésico" pienso cunado ya no siento tanto mareo miro alrededor y no veo a Catelina me preocupo y empiezo a golpear la puerta con fuerza en eso entra un hombre con un pasamontaña negro y él está totalmente vestido de negro ósea tiene un overol de trabajador (con el cuello subido) con botas y guantes cosa que no ves un milímetro de piel expuesta pienso que debe ser para no reconocer si tiene tatuajes

Hoooo ya despertó la princesita – dijo con una vos que claramente estaba distorsionada

¿Dónde está Catelina? ¿Dónde está mi amiga la chica que venía con migo? Exijo saber

Ella está bien siempre y cuando tu cooperes sino le diré a unos de mi muchachos que se divierta con ella y si así sigues dura seguirán con tigo primor

Que es lo que quieren dinero mi padre estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que sea pero no le hagan daño por favor – digo sollozando

Hoooo no llores amor dinero no es necesariamente lo que buscamos – saca de su bolsillo mi celular busca un número y llama

LLAMADA

Escúcheme bien tenemos a su hija y si no quiere que la latinemos ara lo que nosotros digamos que haga – lo avía puesto en alta vos para que yo pudiera escuchar

Cuanto es lo que quieres dilo ya – dijo mi padre del otro lado

Hoooo no señor no queremos dinero queremos que te entregues por el homicidio de la familia AGUILA – yo me sorprendo y abro mis ojos como si fueran dos platos y negaba con la cabeza – o no parece que la princesita no sabe de tus juegos sucios verdad

No sé de qué me hablas – dice rápidamente mi padre

O vamos lo sabes muy bien cuando te enteraste que te estaba investigando lo mandaste a matar y no te vasto con eso que tuviste que matar a toda la familia verdad

No es cierto te confundiste de persona

O bueno si es así – estira su mano y la acerca a mi pecho apretándolo yo pego un grito y él dice – mmmm firme como me gusta a ver qué tal sabe

¡NO TE ATREBAS A TOCARLE UNPELO HIJO DE PUTA! – dice mi padre del otro lado

Entonces di la verdad si no quieres que yo y quince hombre más violen a tu hija y a su amiga entrégate y di la verdad- cuelga el teléfono

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

a ver si tu papito entra en razón

Mi padre no mato a nadie

Hoo puede que con sus manos no pero si mando a alguien que hiciera su trabajo sucio – da media vuelta y se fue yo me pongo a llorar como loca no puede ser mi padre no no mi papá

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero me despierto al sentir la puerta que se abre pero resulta que no es la mía escucho que dicen

Come

pero que quieren donde está mi amiga

De ti nada de tu amiga todo

Es Catelina miro hacia arriba y veo un ventiluz de repente se abre la mía

Toma come más tarde nos veremos de vuelta amorcito- y cierra la puerta

La comida no se veía mal pero se notaba que era simple (pollo con arroz amarillo) nunca avía comido algo así me acuerdo de Catelina

Catelina estas bien – grito medio susurro

Hoooo Estefanía donde estas

Parece que alado de tu evitación hay un ventiluz que está conectado – le digo

Ha si ya lo vi estoy bien y tu como estas que te hicieron

Nada no me hicieron nada y a ti

Parece que quieren algo de mi padre dicen que mando a matar a una familia yo no creo no creo – digo sollozando

Shhhh cálmate me acaban de traer comida arroz con pollo y a ti te llevaron algo para comer

Si lo mismo pero nunca comí algo como esto

Es rico yo lo acabo de probar y está bueno

Mmm realmente esta rico por lómenos comeremos

Si ya verás que todo es un mal entendido y nos dejaran libre

Eso espero – digo sin ánimos y metiéndome otro bocado a la boca

 **CAPITULO 25 SECUESTRO SEGUNDA PARTE**

POV MARTIN

He llamado a vera para saber si estaba con ella cat pero resulta que no si también llame a su casa pero lo único que me dijeron era que avía salido temprano hacer no sé qué cosa con una compañera asique he ido hasta la casa de Ivana y no no era con ella la he llamado incontable beses al celular y nada asique ahora me dirijo al único lugar que sé que no estará pero por lo menos compartirá la misma preocupación que yo es que desde que me he levantado tengo un mal presentimiento más sabiendo que esa persona reapareció en su vida bien llegue

Hola se encuentra Edgar

Quien lo busca – me contesta un señor vestido de traje que creo que es su mayordomo

De martin

Bien en seguida viene – y me deja esperando en la puerta - *ahora entiendo porque cat no quería pertenecer a este mundo se hacen muy los educados pero te dejan parado en la puerta*- pienso a los dos minutos la abren de vuelta

Y tú que haces acá – pregunta Edgar

Pues esta con tigo o tu todavía no la invitaste hacer esa cita rara que me conto cat

Pues no dijimos que iba a ser uno de los últimos ¿Por qué?

Es que la he buscado por todos lados…. – me quedo pensando unos minutos – sabes es raro en su casa no la vieron desde esta mañana nadie sabe de ella

Estas seguro

Si. Me estoy empezando a preocupar he tenido un mal presentimiento desde que me levante y en todo el día he hablado con cada persona que me interesa menos con ella

Pero no serán burradas tuya nomas

Tómalo como quiera pero hasta no saber de ella no estaré tranquilo

Mira vamos hasta su casa por ahí llego

Ok vamos

POV ESTEFANIA

Resulta que volvieron a llamar al padre

Y ya estás dispuesto hablar

Pero yo no hice nada no puedo declarar algo que no hice – lo escucho decir a mi papá y yo ya estoy sollozando porque sus manos me están acariciando las piernas yo la separa pero él me la vuelve agarrar

Mira si no empiezas a decir la verdad vamos a tener que empezar con la amiguita de tu hija – en eso aparece Catelina con la manos atadas

CATELINA ESTAS BIEN – grito yo refiriéndome a ella, Catelina solo mueve la cabeza en afirmación

Quien es – pregunta mi padre refiriéndose a mi amiga

Habla preciosa preséntate ante el señor

POV CATELINA

Hola yo me llamo Catelina Pereira soy nieta de óscar Pereira

Hoooo ya te ubico no te preocupes avisare a tu abuelo que estas bien

Gracias señor debe de estar muy preocupado por favor

Si si querida yo me ocupo

Bien vasta de cortesía ahora vas a hablar o tenemos que empezar el show – dice el supuesto malhechor

Es que no se ya te he dicho que yo no hice semejante barbaridad – el hace un movimiento de cabeza y el que me tiene agarrada empieza a desabotonar la camisa desde mis botones de abajo muy lentamente

NO SUELTAME NO POR FAVOR – empiezo a gritar como loca

SUELTALA NO LA TOQUES MALDITO – grita Estefanía

ESPEREN QUE HACEN – y el amigos de marcos cuelga el teléfono

Bien llévala a su aviación no la toques por ahora veremos qué pasa mañana nos vemos princesas – se levanta y se va y a mí me llevan a mi cuarto

POV EDGAR

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Catelina vimos unos autos patrulleros el abuelo de cat y el papa de Estefanía lo miro a martin y le digo

Esto me huele muy mal

Si a mí también y después dice que son burradas

No volveré a desconfiar de tus burradas amigo – corremos asta adentro y el primero en hablar es martin

Que paso con cat don Oscar – el abuelo de cat lo mira me mira a mí y por ultimo mira al piso y larga un gran suspiro

La secuestraron – dijo final mente y a mi parece que se me acaba el aire

Co… como dice don Pereira no dígame que no es cierto

Si muchacho – habla el padre de Estefanía – estaba con mi hija Estefanía y la secuestraron a la dos al parecer querían a mi hija pero ellas forcejeo y también la llevaron

No no no no – digo una y otra vez martin me sujeta por los hombros

Cálmate amigo todo saldrá bien ya lo veras – en eso baja un policía con algunas cosa

Encontramos esto en su dormitorio quisiéramos saber si tiene los papeles – bajaban con un arma de nueve milímetros

Oh no es necesario pues vera oficial le estaba enseñando a mi nieta a manejar unas de esa hice hacer una réplica igual a un arma de verdad con peso y todo a lo que se refiere pero son falsa lo único que tiene es bala se salva si colocan una de verdad el arma no se activa si quiere vallamos al patio trasero y haga la prueba

Y así fue fuimos todo al patio trasero y el abuelo de cat agarro un almohadón y le disparo el ruido fue bastante real pero en el almohadón no avía ninguna marcar después prosiguieron a poner una bala de verdad pero como dijo el abuelo de cat esta se trabo y no pasó nada

Bien señor teníamos que verificarlo – dijo el oficial de policía

No hay cuidado es tan semejante a la verdadera que nadie lo notaria si no hacen esta prueba

Los policías y el padre de Estefanía se fueron y nos quedamos con el abuelo de cat eso de media noche llaman por teléfono de la casa

LLAMADA

Hola – contesta el mayordomo

Hola con la familia Pereira

Si con quien quiere hablar

Con el señor Pereira por favor tenemos a su nieta

Enseguida – tapando la bocina del teléfono dice muy despacio – los secuestradores de inmediato el abuelo de cat agarra el teléfono

Por favor le darán lo que pida pero no le hagan nada por favor es lo único que me queda

Era para decirle que ella está bien que no le aremos nada si el señor Sierra hace lo que le decimos – y cuelga

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

y que dijeron don Pereira – le pregunto rápido

que ella está bien siempre y cuando Sierra haga lo que ellos quiere que haga – con martin nos miramos mutuamente con cara de no entender nada

 **CAPITULO 26 EL SECUESTRO TERCERA PARTE**

POV CATELINA

Ya hace dos semana que estábamos acá y este hombre no daba tregua asique con marcos planeamos en cortarle un dedo a Estefanía claro que no lo íbamos hacer pero si íbamos hacer que parezca lo más real posible

POV ESTEFANIA

Dos semanas y otro día más llamando a mi papá

LLAMADA

Bien cómo no vamos progresando esta ves vamos hacer una video llamada para que veas que tan real es esto así que conéctate – ellos se conectaron atraves de mi Facebook que por supuesto me obligaron a dárselo

Ahí estaba mi papá en su estudio

Bien vas a hablar o te vas a seguir negando – dijeron los mal vivientes

Como quiere que te lo diga yo no tuve nada que ver – decía mi padre lo que mi padre no sabía que todo esto estaba siendo grabado ya que avía cuatro cámaras para tenerme vigilada una en cada rincón

Bien acércate princesa cuéntale a tu padre que va a pasar si no habla ahora mismo

Me…. Van… a…. cortar…. Cada … uno …. De … mis …. Dedos – lo digo sollozando

Ahora comprendes si a tu princesa le falta unos de sus hermosos deditos será culpa tuya

NO NO LE HAGAN NADA POR FAVOR- grita mi padre

ENTONCES HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VES – grita el enmascarado

Está bien está bien pero sáquenla no quiero que escuche – dice mi padre y yo pongo cara de no entender nada

Hoooo no no no ella escuchara que clase de padre tiene asique habla o empiezo con el meñique que dicen que es que más duele

Esta bien yo lo hice mande a matar a ese policía porque me estaba investigando y ya estaba muy cerca de mandarme a prisión lo demás fue consecuencia de sus actos – yo no podía creer lo que decía

No no es cierto ustedes lo están obligando a decir esto – digo interrumpiendo a mi padre

O no princesa – dice el malhechor – toma ojea esto y veras – me tira una carpeta con todos los negocios de mi padre lo que están en blanco y sus negocios sucios y las fotos de los cadáveres de las victimas

Si amor no podía permitir que me descubrieran – dice mi padre yo no lo puede creer y se me empieza a caer las lagrimas

Mi padre estaba declarando todo cuando termino de hablar entraron unos policías con las iniciales P.F.A en sus camperas y lo llevaban esposado no se a donde a mí me pusieron un trapo con ese olor raro devuelta el cual me desmaye enseguida

POV CATELINA

Al fin al fin teníamos la declaración me abrace tan fuerte a marcos no lo podía a creer mi familia ya estaba vengada al fin mamá, papá y mi prima estaban vengados al fin

POV MARTIN

Veníamos todos, todos los días a la casa de cat con los chicos para saber noticias de ella y siempre era lo mismo pero a mi avía algo que no encajaba y vivía pensando que era hasta que Kevin prendió la tele y está haciendo zapin y paso por el canal de las noticias y me pareció ver aquel hombre que vi cuando venimos con Edgar

Espera Kevin retrocede un canal – y así lo izo

Que al de las noticias – me responde él y yo afirmo retrocedió y aumento el volumen

" NOTICIAS DE ULTIMO MOMENTO CABAN DE ARRESTAR AL EMPRESARIO SIERRA POR FRAUDE Y POR MATAR A LA FAMILIA AGUILA" – decía el periodista

* ahora entiendo todos * - pensé

Queeeeeee – se escuchó y nos dimos vuelta – maldito vas tardo – escuchamos al abuelo de cat

Que pasa no entiendo nada – dice león

Es la familia de cat – dije yo. lo miro al abuelo de cat – usted sabia esto – me mira y niega con la cabeza

No no lo sabía me dijo que tenía sus sospecha me dijo un plan totalmente diferente a este pero yo iba investigando me saltaba cosas que no eran cierta he incluso me salto el apellido de mi yerno en dos ocasiones pero fechas y años diferentes se la he mostrado a cat y ella al igual que yo se convenció que no podía ser él ya que las fechas no con insidia con la de sus padres. pero a mí los malhechores nunca me dijeron que era lo que querían del señor sierra nunca sospeche que podía ser esto he incluso le ofrecí pagar la mitad del rescate ya que mi nieta estaba también

Si es verdad yo lo escuche – dijo Alexis – y el padre de Estefanía se negó

Si él se negó – dijo don Oscar

En que estas pensando – dijo Edgar

No en nada tonteras mías no más – si era lo que yo me imaginaba me iba a escuchar fuerte y claro o claro que si

POV CATELINA

Esta vez me durmieron con la misma cantidad de cloroformo que Estefanía ya que nadie tenía que sospechar nada porque se avía descubierto que no tan solo tenía negocios ilegales y que avía mandado a matar a mi familia también se descubrió que avía mandado a matar a otras familias más y tenía una a mi favor resulta que el apellido de mi padre resulto ser de lo más común ya que en su lista avía cuatro familia con el mismo apellido asique me aprovecharía de ello para salir librada ya que a mi abuelo le hice creer que ya avía descartado esta posibilidad cuando en la investigaciones que le infiltre yo avía mencionado a dos de ella y no a la otras dos.

Si lo tenía todo bien pensado y era en serio cuando dije que no quería involucrar a mas nadie y era el plan perfecto nadie sospecharía de mi las fotos y papeles que le mostraron a Estefanía era una de las otra familia Aguila donde estaban un señor y su mujer con un disparo en la cabeza y una adolecente pero el señor sierra pensando en el caso más reciente (ya que el que fue mostrado fue cometido en el 2000) hablo sobre el caso de mis padres asique mejor no pudo suceder es que aviamos investigado los otros dos caso fue uno en el año 2010 y era tan solo un hombre solo sin familia el otro se trataba el de mis tíos como todo sabemos avía sido "un accidente automovilístico" asique el único semejante al de mis padre era este me vino perfecto.

Cuando recupere un poco la conciencia me fui arrastrando hasta donde se encontraba Estefanía la sacudí y ella empezó a reaccionar

Estefanía estas bien – le pregunte

Mmmmm… si me duele la cabeza – abre de a poco los ojos parpadeando – a donde estamos

Parece una plaza te dieron tu teléfono – abre inmediatamente su bolso y encuentra una bolsa sella con dos teléfono a dentro lleno de agua

Si pero se aseguraron que no funcione más – me dice mostrando la bolsa

Malditos cabrones era necesario arruinar nuestro teléfonos maldición – digo enfadada ya que eso no estaba en los planes ya que siempre usaban guantes

Al parecer si – dijo Estefanía

Bien caminemos como podamos tenemos que decir que estamos bien

No Catelina yo no quiero regresar menos ahora que se todo lo que hiso mi padre no quiero me asco tan solo pensar en todo aquello

Pero tú no tuviste la culpa fue tu padre no tu – le digo con toda sinceridad

Pero no entiendes Catelina mi padre es un mostró – empieza a llorar

Cálmate no piense en le piensa en tu madre y hermana que deben de estar preocupada por ti piensa en ellos que aún lo tienes

Tienes razón vamos a ver si conseguimos a alguien que nos ayude

Al ir saliendo de la plaza nos encontramos con un policía y le dijimos quien éramos y que nos avía pasado nos llevó a un patrullero nos subimos y fuimos directo a un hospital de ahí el oficial informo a la central y en media hora estaba la madre de Estefanía en el hospital junto con abuelo una vez hecho todo el procedimiento médico y hacer exámenes que no fuimos abusadas nos dirigimos a la comisaria a dar nuestra declaración que no fue mucha por cierto ya que los secuestradores nunca dejaron ver un gramo de piel y sus voces estaban distorsionada.

Estábamos los cuatros junto (la madre de Estefanía, Estefanía, mi abuelo y yo) en un cuarto esperando para que nos diera la autorización para irnos cuando entraron dos policías federales uno de ellos lo reconocí inmediatamente era el padrastro de fede el ex compañero de mi padre

Pedro – lo dije con vos de sorprendida ya que lo estaba porque no me esperaba verlo ahí me levante camine despacio acercándome a él y lo abrase hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo veía

Hola pequeña veo que no me has olvidado

Como olvidar el hombre que siempre le cubría la espalda a mi padre

Como – se escucha de atrás era Estefanía

Hola señor Pereira, señora y señorita Pereira nosotros somos de la policía federal de la interpol somos Hilda Méndez mi compañera y yo Pedro Acosta y tenemos que hablar con usted señor Pereira

Si dígame – responde mi abuelo

El supuesto robo que paso en la casa de su hija no fue un robo señor – dijo la compañera de pedro Hilda

Como dice – digo

Quiere que lo digamos acá señor o prefiere ir a otro lugar – dice pedro

Ni se te ocurra abuelo quiero saber todo no más secreto por favor – digo si ya se lo que piensa pero si no lo decía iban a sospechar

Hable – dice mi abuelo la madre de Estefanía y esta misma no decían ni pio

Bien resulta que Joel Aguila estaba investigando al señor sierra … - de repente se escuchó un grito

Nooooo. No puede ser no – era Estefanía que se tapaba la cara su madre la acurrucaba en sus hombros imaginándose el final de la noticia

Esta usted seguro oficial – pregunto mi abuelo

Si no hay duda el señor sierra llevaba un especie de archivo de todo lo que hacía y ahí figuraba su nombre – yo me tapo la boca y empiezo a negar con mi cabeza he inmediatamente volteo a ver a Estefanía pues esto no estaba planeado que dieran la noticia a todos pensé que se la darían a mi abuelo a sola que lo llamarían y lo citarían no así

Lo…..lo siento – dice Estefanía mirándome – me acerco y la abrazo

Tranquilízate y te vuelvo a repetir esto lo hizo tu padre no tu

Pero…. Pero

Shhhhh – le digo le doy un beso en la mejilla me doy vuelta y lo miro a mi abuelo – nos podemos ir ya

Si ya se pueden retirar – dice la oficial Hilda

Cuando llego a casa están todos me abrazan me besan y me vuelven a abrazar después subo a mi cuarto a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa ya que no me avía bañado ase dos semana termino de bañarme me cambio con algo simple unos yogui y una remera dos veces mi talle y me escueto en mi cama a querer despejar mi mente

 **CAPITULO 27 VOLVIENDO A LA RUTINA**

Mientras estaba recostada tocan la puerta

Pase – contesto y al abrir era martin – hola tin ya bajaba

Dime que no es cierto lo que pasa por mi mente Catelina Tania Aguila Pereira – me dice apenas entrando y mirándome fijamente se lo que piensa y es cuando maldigo que me conozca tan bien mejor que yo misma pero él no se puede enterar no por lo que me diga es porque él no sabe mentir me levanto de mi cama

No sé de qué hablas no estoy en tu mente

No te hagas Catelina sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

Pues no no lose se mas especifico pues si no lo has notado acaban de liberarme de un secuestro

Pues a eso me refiero que justo que allá sido él una "amiga" tuya y allá tenido que ver el padre con el asesinato de los tuyos

Pues no martin no fue por el asesinato de mis padres por la que la secuestraron sino por el de otra familia según la carpeta que le dio el delincuente a Estefanía y dio la casualidad que hicieron lo mismo con la mía nos enteramos que avía sido el por el antiguo compañero de papa y no tan solo eso también fue el causante por el fallecimiento de mis tíos "EL SUPUESTO ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTICO"

En serio me lo dices cat – y yo asiento con la cabeza a punto de llorar sé que me creyó lo que le dije

* lo siento martin pero no puedes saber la verdad. De verdad lo siento amigo* - pienso mientras él se acerca y me da fuerte abrazo silencioso.

Mientras estábamos abrazado (yo debajo de su cuello rodeándolo por la cintura y el acariciándome el cabello) golpean la puerta y entran sin que yo le digiera pase

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – dice Edgar y martin y yo deshacemos el abrazo

Consolando una amiga nada mas además no es de mi quien te tienes que poner celoso sino de todos esos candidatos que ya mandaron su tarjetita de solicitud de cita – le contesta martin y yo lo miro con cada de ¿de qué hablas? – o si mientras no estaba llegaron por lo menos 20 invitaciones y a mí me tomo contestarla y ordenar tu agenda ya que tu abuelo no tenía cabeza para eso y pues tampoco quedaba que se lo pidiera a Edgar ya que sabe los sentimiento que tiene por vos

Hoo ya veo ahora tu eres algo así como mi secretario – le pregunto

Pues algo así – ríe y me guiña un ojo

Y yo porque no sabía nada de esto he "AMIGO" – le dice Edgar con sarcasmo y asiendo comillas con los dedos en la palabra amigo

Pues "AMIGO" – también asiendo con los dedos comilla – aunque yo sé que son el uno para el otro también sé que en tu sociedad es una obligación que ella tenga dicha cita y no no te voy a dar ni lista, ni nombres, ni lugares, nada de nada cosa que no puedas estropearlo

Hoooo pues lo puedo averiguar solito – le responde Edgar y yo giro de un lado a otro mi cabeza viendo a uno y después al otro como si estuviera en un partido de tenis súper interesante

Pues lo dudo ya que lo hice a la antigua principiante de jaque

Pues yo no cuento – intervengo ya que parece que me volví invisible

NO – me contesta los dos al mismo tiempo

Pues lo único que espero que lo ellas organizado para dentro de dos meses así estoy más tranquila

Siempre pienso en ti amiga no te preocupes – me responde martin

Al cabo de unos segundos bajamos los tres con un Edgar más que molestos por la noticia de la citas al bajar nos encontramos con unos agente más preciso el que era compañero de mi padre

Hola señorita Aguila quería hablar con usted unos momentos si es posible y usted siente que puede hacerlo…..

Si claro – lo interrumpo- se cómo es todo este royo y mientras más temprano terminemos con todo esto mejor – me giro hacia mi abuelo – podemos ocupar el despacho

Si claro hija pero estas segura que puedes – dice mi abuelo

Si no hay drama créeme esto es tan lata para mí como para ellos siempre lo decía mi papá

Una vez dentro del despacho

Bien usted dirá – le digo a pedro

Quería si puede como fue todo desde el momento que la secuestraron, los día cautivo y como fue la liberación

Bien pues estábamos saliendo del shopping cuando la agarraron a mi amiga ella forcejeaba y yo trate de defenderla ya que se artemaciales y defensa personal pero de la camioneta salieron cuatro hombres más y nos pusieron un pañuelo con cloroformo al cual quedamos inconsciente al despertar estábamos en distinta pieza dentro de todo nos trataron bien nos daba cada alimento del día se ponían un poquito agresivo cuando llamaban por teléfono y no conseguían su objetivo cuando el padre de Estefanía confeso su crimen nos volvieron a colocar el pañuelo con cloroformo y despertamos en una plaza

Bien algún detalle que se pueda saber de los secuestradores

No la verdad siempre estaban todo cubierto desde la cabeza a los pies ni la manos le pudimos ver la verdad no dejaban ver ni un pedazo de piel y con su vos siempre distorsionada

Bueno gracias Catelina ahora el crimen de su padre, prima y tío quedo resuelto

Gracias oficial

De nada es nuestro trabajo aunque estabas tuvimos un poco de ayuda – dice pedro – tu sabes la familia que contrataron a los malhechores para hacer el trabajo sucio

Si nos dijo los malhechores que era algo así pero nunca pensé que podía ser ellos o que mataron a la mía he incluso le dieron una carpeta a Estefanía con el caso para que la viera

Si nos dijo y ya la tenemos en nuestro poder la verdad se tomaron su tiempo para investigar y desarrollar el plan ala perfección bueno sin más me retiro que tenga usted una buena tarde almeno lo que queda de ella

Gracias y usted también

Lo acompañe hasta la puerta y él se retiró saludando a lo demás y de nuevo a mi

 **CAPITULO 28 EL FIN**

Ya paso todo un mes de lo ocurrido nadie sospecha nada ni siquiera martin lo he ido convenciendo poco a poco hasta que quedo conforme. Con marcos tenemos poco contacto por las dudas pero hasta ahora no dieron con ellos aunque él dice que no hay que confiarse que si el detective es la mitad de bueno que mi papa lo averiguara pronto, aunque yo espero que no lo averigüe nunca jamás.

Bueno hoy empieza las citas según mi secretario "martin" o como él lo dice empieza la diversión.

Hoy salgo con un tal Etan castillo un primogénito que la empresa quedara a su responsabilidad y bla bla bla realmente no me interesa aunque es rubio, el pelo más o menos largo, ojos verde, mide 1.70 y como lo sé simple martin se dedicó de llenar fichas con todo tipo de datos incluyendo una foto. SIP se tomó su trabajo en serio y bueno es hora de aceptarlo.

Llego la hora de la cita la verdad no fue muy interceptan cenamos fuimos al cine y de regreso a casa que puedo contar aburridooooo sin mencionar que cada dos segundo me llegaba un mensaje de Edgar preguntando donde estaba que estaba haciendo que tuve que apagarlo cuando llegue a casa ya tenía como mil mensaje u mil llamadas. Así fueron todas mis citas con cada uno de ellas por los últimos seis meses.

Por fin estaba por comprometerme con Edgar en matrimonio asique me esperaban abajo para anunciar el compromiso en eso tocan la puerta

Señorita ya es hora

Si ya voy – me di los últimos retoque y Salí

Al salir estaba mi abuelo a los pies de la escaleras y unos pasos más adelante estaba la familia de Edgar al llegar mi abuelo me agarra de las manos

Estas lista – me pregunta

Si, algo nerviosa pero decidida – le respondo

Te puedes arrepentir si lo deseas – al mismo tiempo que enreda mi brazo con el suyo

Estoy segura – nos fuimos acercando a ellos y mi abuelo toma la palabra

Bueno amigos y familiares de esta dos familia estamos reunidos hoy para anunciar el compromiso de mi nieta Catelina Tania Aguila Pereira con el caballero Edgar Uriel Robles – todos los invitados aplaudieron y se fueron acercando uno por uno de los invitados a nosotros

Luego nos sentamos a cenar y después un baile. Al baile lo abrimos nosotros dos Edgar se acerca a mi oído

Estas hermosa

Gracias, tú también estas muy guapo esta noche

Y las anteriores no

Un poco menos jajaja – me rio suavemente él se me acerca y me empieza a besar

Nos están mirando – digo apenada

Es la envidia que me tiene – y me acerca mas a su cuerpo en un tierno abrazo seguido con otro beso

 **FIN**


End file.
